


new era

by mrocznoduszki



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Multi, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 35,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrocznoduszki/pseuds/mrocznoduszki
Summary: It's post war AU, where Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation found for dominance. There are only few airbenders left, with Aang on the lead. Four nation leaders decide, in order to maintain peace, they have to learn young ones to do so. That's why the camp is created.*pjo camp halfblood inspired**Aang hasn't met the original Gaang yet*





	1. Chapter 1

The morning sun was rising slowly from the horizon, making sky orange. It was peaceful and Zuko couldn't help but smile. It was damn perfect.  
"ZUKO!" Young Fire Prince sighed heavily, knowing perfectly well that if he doesn't come next second, yelling will become only more annoying.  
"I'm coming, Sokka!"  
"Better hurry up, because it's almost time!" Fire Prince took last look at morning sky before he headed to headquarter where watertribe siblings were already awake, nervously bustling.

"... I don't think it's good idea."  
"Master Nirra, with all my respect I do believe that it indeed IS good idea." Aang's puppy eyes could melt even Fire Lord's heart, but not his master. The sixteen years old Airbender was one of the last left in their five teenager group. However, it didn't stop her from successfully running the Western Air Temple during the war. And destroying that day Aang's plans.  
"Don't you even try that 'master thing' with me, Aang." She warned him before sighing heavily.  
"But I guess I can give you a short break." Aang eyes shined with excitement and young monk tried his hardest to maintain poker face, but of course failed miserably when he danced around in spirit of victory.  
"Yeah! You won't regret this, I promise."  
"Oh, for sure I will." Nirra sighed heavily again before taking place next to rest of monks on Appa's head.  
"Yip yip buddy!" Excited Aang could be heard from miles away when they were flying through morning sky, all curious about what is waiting for them in the camp. 

"When do you think they will come?"  
"Are we really going vegan because of them?" Zuko sighed clearly annoyed with both of siblings, who were up from early morning and more than nervous. Katara, because she hadn't met any airbenders yet and Sokka because he couldn't really enjoy his last meat meal.  
"They should be here soon. Same as Earthbenders,"  
"Do you think it's good idea that they will come here?" It took Zuko a second to think on answer.  
"... Both Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation did unbelievable harm to the world. Now we have to work together in order to maintain peace."  
"Like, you and me, Fierce Boy?" The three turned to see short dark haired figure at the door with her hands on the chest.  
"You promised me that you would visit me in my palace."  
"And you were supposed to be less sarcastic." Zuko and Earthbender shared a friendly hug before they focused again on watertribe siblings.  
"Katara, Sokka, this is Master Topf. She has trained the Avatar." Waterbender nudged her brother to bow, but boy was too much focused on...  
"Suki!" Kyoshi warrior almost lost her balance over weight of Sokka, who hugged her tighly, trying not to cry in front of everyone. Truth was that he hadn't seen Suki since ending of war and he wasn't even sure if she was still alive. But now she was there, next to him and he had to stop himself from running away with girl somewhere more private.  
"Topf, Zuko." Kyoshi warrior bowed before she shared again warm hug with Katara, still with Sokka on her side.  
"He ain't leaving me, is he?" Katara just laughed and nodded, knowing perfectly well that her brother would be over the heels from now on.  
"Good thing I can't see that." Even sarcastic comment coming from Topf couldn't ruin perfect day of Sokka.  
Well expect from...  
"SOKKA, YOUR TENT IS IN PIECES!!"


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAAAT?!" Sokka's suprised scream was nothing in comparison to his shocked face when he saw what exactly happened to his tent.   
"WHAT IS THIS THING?!"  
"Oh, that's Appa." Around eight years old Airbender smiled widely when she padded huge black nose of the flying bison.  
"Oh great this thing has name?!" Katara couldn't help but roll eyes hearing her brother complaining. Sure, the whole tent was in pieces, but the creature itself was cute. Girl wondered for short second how it would like to be on his back, flying through night sky, when she heard short scream of joy.  
"Zuko!" Eight years old run straight into Zuko's arms who to great suprise of everyone hugged back girl and laughed. Katara could count on her fingers days when she saw Zuko that happy. Even blind Earthbender seemed to be smiling.  
"You won't believe but I was riding Appa! And I did great, so great..."  
"So great that you destroyed the whole place. Hi, I'm Tye." Little older boy with bold head waved shyly to all the campers who curiously starred at the Airbenders. Most of the people haven't seen any Airbenders in ages so they had really no idea how they look like. Katara caught herself thinking that it must have been hard for them, to be very last of their nation.   
"I SWEAR TO GOD AIYA YOU ARE GOING TO BE GROUNDED UNTIL THE WORLD ENDS!" The scream caught everyone's attention to last two figures who approached Appa's side.   
"It will happening eventually, will it, Uncle Zuko?" Fire Prince just laughed, before finally putting young Airbender on ground.   
"Let's hope not. Where were you?"   
"Thanks to outstanding skills of Aiya we ended up in the woods." The boy kept pulling branches out of his clothing, not really paying attention to rest of camp.   
"Well, then you let her lead?"   
"Don't. Get. Me. Started."   
"Oh, great Master Nirra, how could I." Topf's smirk was contagious because the same showed up on Zuko's lips. What did Katara find weird tho was the look the Zuko gave Airbender master who approached their side.  
"I won't bow." Her dark blue eyes starred at Fire Prince, clearly trying to piss him off. Katara wasn't sure, but the exchange of looks seemed almost... romantic?   
" Where are your manners, Nirra?" Tye and older boy stood next to Airbending master before they bowed in syn to Katara and still mad Sokka.  
"Our greatest apologies, Appa usually is lead by someone else that Aiya. We hope you don't take this offence to your heart."  
"Please, Appa is really nice sky bison." If apologies from boys couldn't do it, then big puppy eyes of little girl did their thing, because Sokka just sighed.  
"That's fine, accidents happen." Small Airbender squicked with excitement when she hugged watertribe warrior.   
"Btw, where is Twinkle Toes?" Topf's question got everyone's attention, especially Katara.  
"Who is Twinkle Toes?"  
"... I guess you're guys talking about me."

"... I can't believe you came." Zuko first found a voice when he bowed deeply to young monk with weird looking furry animal on his arm.   
"I thought you said you were busy."  
"Well, I always have time to see my friends." Monk approached Topf and bowed in front of girl before hugging her tighly.  
"Let me go, Weirdoo!" She yelled but there was laugh in her voice.   
"How did you convince Master Sikkar to come here?"  
"Well..."  
"He didn't. I suggested it on the board meeting." The blue eye girl starred with disbelief at young monk before sighing heavily.  
"I guess he deserves some break after everything we've been through."  
"Hold on... is Nirra actually nice to you?" Zuko teased before earning dead look from Airbender.   
"What happened, Aang? Is she finally beating her oppontents?"  
"Watch your mouth, Fire Prince before it might be the last time you dare to speak like this to me ever again." The starring competition started to get more heat so Suki decided to interupt.  
"... Ehm..."  
"I know that face!" Young monk with furry thing approached Sokka's and Suki's sides before he bowed in front of them.  
"It's pleasure to see you again, Aang."  
"Same here." Boy focused his eyes on cautios Sokka who starred at him closely.  
"But I don't know you. I'm Aang." He gave watertribe warrior five with soft smile on his lips.   
"Sokka. From watertribe. And this is my sister, Katara." Waterbender was completely caught by suprise when her eyes crossed Airbender's.  
He was so... stunning. Like, quite tall, muscular, with lightly tanned skin and with this beautiful smile that could melt all the icecaps in the South Pole. And those eyes. Katara knew perfectly well that if she starred for second too long she might not be able to say anything. That's why she bowed deeply, hoping that no one can see blush on her dark cheeks.  
"It's pleasure to meet you."  
"Please, you don't have to bow to me." He raised lightly her chin and to all the Spirits his eyes were even more beautiful in the close. Airbender smiled at her softly and it was the most beautiful smile anyone could give her. However, this moment was too good to last long because Sokka grunted angrily and the two benders parted.  
"Uhm, so I guess I should also introduce rest of my family."   
"This is Nirra, she's our Master and leader on Western Air Temple." Girl was still eye siding Zuko who was stopping himself from doing the same.   
"Hold on... you are THAT girl? You stopped attack on Kyoshi Island?" Airbender quickly nodded and earned impressed look for Suki who bowed.  
"Thank you from protecting my people."  
"I protected them so you could protect the world."   
"... And that's Xaong." The boy was probably around Katara's age, but she couldn't be sure since Airbenders looked younger than they actually were.   
"And here is Tye and his sister, Ayia." Monk laughed softly when young girl jumped on his back, almost knocking him on the knees.   
"What happened to your coordination, Twinkle Toes? Don't you remember already what I learnt you?" Topf smirked at monk who just laughed at her comment.  
"Hold on..." Sokka's frowned brows could mean both- that he was thinking deeply or just trying to look smart. Could be both tho.  
"How could Earthbender teach you if you're Airbender?"  
"But Aang is the Avatar." Words that slipped from Ayia's mouth stayed in mind of Katara's and rest of camp for long when they starred at smiley monk who turned out to be the greatest man of their time.


	3. Chapter 3

She was absolutely stunning. Olive skin, shiny dark eyes that man could drow in and chocolate wavy hair... Aang sighed dreamily, wondering why Katara, because that's what her name, was looking at him with such disbelief. He didn't have anything on his face, did he? He took quick look at his step sister, who rolled her eyes with annoyance, that was probably caused by his behavior. But, what did he do?  
"Aang is the Avatar." Not much understanding Ayia repeated, smiling widely while playing with Momo's huge ears.  
"He killed Fire Lord, ya know."  
"Captured, sweetheart." Zuko corrected little girl, before taking a quick glance at Aang, hoping that monk would understand his intentions, which thankfully he did. Aang knew perfectly too well that everyone was still terrified and unsure of the future. Camp was supposed to serve as safe place for all four nations. That's why monk smiled widely to crowd who gathered around him and his friends with curiosity painted on their faces.  
"Why didn't you kill him?"  
"Did you kill King Laong?"  
"Who will rule now?"  
"Are we safe?"   
"I assure you that we're safe. And so are your families." Some of teenagers still weren't convinced but most of them were satisfied with the answers. After all, they were all here and could finally enjoy their young life in peace. Nothing bad could happen when the greatest Avatar was with them, right?   
"Now, who's hungry?"

"... It wasn't smart of you to say that." Aang tried to focus his mind on conversation that was on-going between him and rest of Airbenders, but he simply couldn't. Not when she was still across the room and looking so... peaceful. The warmth that kept spreading through Aang's body was like hot summer breeze- he hadn't known he had missed it so much before that day.   
"Aang, are you listening to me?" The poke in the ribs reminded Aang where he was. Next to his Master, Nirra, who now was looking at him with pure disbelief painted on her face.  
'You haven't heard a thing I just said, right?"  
"Don't worry, Sunshine, he wasn't the only one." The dead look Nirra gave Zuko could kill, but he just laughed it off before taking place on the other side of Aang. Young monk sensed that even though they tried to hide it, both Zuko and Nirra were tensed, their whole bodies vibrating. If he had enough courage, he would probably ask what's going on, but Nirra was already on her edge and for some reason every talk that was connected to Fire Prince was making her furious. That's why monk decided to let it slide for now on, hoping that these two don't end up almost killing each other like last time.   
"And you're overreacting. We're fine, we're protected by my army and Topf's soldiers."  
"And dreamy Avatar." Topf squizzed on bench next to her student, who still kept glancing at watertribe princess, who was currently arguing about something with her brother. Aang had to admit that even mad she was still absolutely the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.   
"Stop drowling, even I can see that." Zuko laughed at poor joke of Topf's what caused Nirra to roll her eyes what again gave Tye, Xaong and Ayia reason to mock her. That didn't escape Zuko's notice who started to laugh even louder. Rest of benders and nonbenders turned their heads, curious what was happening at the Avatar's table.   
"I swear to God I will first poison this asshole and then you three." Airbenders didn't seem to be moved by Nirra's threat when they focused on coming up with more jokes that mostly revolved around either Nirra or Zuko or both. Aang couldn't help but laugh seeing his small family enjoing themselves in safe place. Sure, world still was on edge and soon he would probably have to leave but for now he just wanted to enjoy the evening. 

"Come on, Twinkle Toes." Aang raised his eyebrow in curiosity, seeing Topf raising from her seat. Most of benders went already outside to train or rest, but they stayed for a little longer just to catch up on old stories and business.  
"Time to see if you are really worth being Avatar."  
"Topf, you must be kidding me, we just came and I..."  
"If I were you, I would rather go with Topf before I decide you need to train Airbending." Seriousness in Nirra's voice could mean big trouble for Avatar that's why he quickly jumped and followed his Earthbending master steps, taking last look on still arguing Zuko and Nirra.   
"I just needed to get out of there before they start to lick their faces." Topf sighed dramatically before she tossesed her traditional Earth Kingdom dress on the ground, preparing for sparing with Avatar.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Oh, you know what I mean, Twinkle Toes."   
"You could feel that tension too, don't lie."  
"But they are just fighting, so why would they...?" Topf sighed dramatically again before standing in front of confused Aang.  
"Let me be more clear- your Fire Master wants to date your Air Miss Moody Master."  
"WHAT?!" Aang took quick glance at still sitting at the table Loud Duo, as everyone called the two, before looking again at Topf.  
"No, no, that's not like that. They don't even like each other! They have been arguing since we got here!"  
"And that's why it's way more annoying than when they would get straight to business."  
"But enough of this small talk- we're on." Aang managed to jump up the last second before rock spike rosed from the ground. Smirk on Topf's lips meant that it was completely on purpose and what's more- she was just getting started.  
"Oh, we are." Avatar smirked, also excited to see who would win the fight that night . 

It happened to be Topf. But it wasn't because Aang lacked something expect from full concentration. But how could he when she was on his mind?  
"Get yourself in pieces, Twinkle Toes before I throw you into deepest earth cave!" Topf was in her element, unstoppable and having absolute fun of beating shit out of Aang.   
"You can try but you know that I will..."  
"Sorry to interupt..." Aang immediately turned around, blocking at the same time huge rock that Topf just threw at him.   
"Hi." He smiled widely, not really being able to stop these weird butterflies from flying in his stomach. Her hair was now tied and instead of traditional watertribe dress she was wearing more practical pants with shirt in light blue. Aang couldn't help but think how it would be to hold this beautiful hand and just talk for hours.  
"I just wanted to ask Topf if she was up to practice but I see that you're busy so..."  
"No, we're actually finished, because Twinkle Toes sucks." Topf threw last rock at Aang, who airswifted it far away before giving his Earthbending master disbelief look.  
"No, I don't, I'm just..."  
"I ain't listening to your explanations. You failed your Master, Avatar Aang." Topf tried to sound serious but smirk on her lips meant that she was indeed joking.  
"Well, maybe then I will meet your expectations, Master Topf." Katara took fighting pose and got ready to attack Earthbender who started to toss rocks. Aang watched in awe how waterbender quickly destroyed all the obstacles with her water power. She was graceful and yet extremely powerful. He had never seen such great waterbender and he trained with Pakku, one of the greatest of this era.   
"... I must say I'm really impressed." Aang didn't even notice when Nirra and rest of his siblings appreared by his side with companion of Zuko and Sokka.   
"I haven't seen powerless Topf, but yet today my eyes were blessed with such beautiful sight." Mentioned Earthbender finally broke free from frozen cage she ended up thanks to Katara.   
"Blame your brother, he pulled my nerve before and now I can hear his heartbeat louder than ever." That sentence caught attention of everyone and Aang couldn't help but blush.   
"I'm just so inspired with power that Master Katara has, that's all."  
"Smooth one, buddy." Zuko whispered into Avatar's ear, before giving little bit tired Katara a warm smile.  
"We're all really impressed, I must say that Aang could learn from you thing or two." Deep blush appreared on Katara's olive skin and Aang found it the cutest thing that his eyes had ever seen.  
"Thank you, but I don't think that Avatar could learn anything from simple waterbender like me."  
"Oh, no! You're absolutely amazing!" Aang cursed on his long tongue which caused him more than trouble. Everyone looked at him with mixed expressions, so he decided to save the situation.  
"I still have much to learn since Master Pakku learnt me only basics."  
"Katara was also his student, even though at first he didn't want to teach her." Sokka interrupted, still having his eyes locked on Avatar, with eyebrows frowned.   
"But then he said that some young man changed his mind and allowed all female waterbenders to take his classes."  
"That was probably because of Aang." Some kind of fire was dancing in Nirra's eyes and Aang wasn't sure if he liked it or not. It wasn't like his sister wasn't funny type, but usually she was mad rather than amuzed.   
"He convinced Pakku that watetribe is losing a lot to this unfair, sexist laws." The amazed look that Katara gave him was everything he could ever dream of. Butterflies in his stomach kept flying even more fiercely and he decided to ask Nirra later about it. Maybe he was just sick?   
"So you're the one I own my life. Thank you." She bowed deeply, trying not to show few tears of happiness that were on her eyelashes.   
"No need to thank me, you're just an amazing waterbender and it would be shame if you couldn't reach your potential." Aang stopped the urgent need to raise girl's chin just because he heard Sokka's grunting behind. For some reason watertribe warrior had his eyes locked on Avatar and was watching closely his every move.   
"What a lovely scene, I feel like I'm gonna puke." Joked Topf and everyone laughed and started heading to the headquater. Aang used this opportunity to stay behind, still with his head in the clouds. He couldn't really tell why but fact that he helped Katara's become waterbender made him prouder than when he stopped 100 years old war. That didn't make sense, did it?   
"Thank you. It means a lot." Her soft smile and beautiful eyes made Aang's knees weak and Airbender stopped himself from kneeling in front of her. What was going on, he didn't know, but he was sure it was all Katara's influence. She was making him weak and for the first time he didn't mind that feeling.  
"And I will be more than happy to train with you, Avatar Aang."   
"Aang is enough." He smiled widely at her and she returned the smile. Aang was hoping to ask her one more thing, but well-known grunting reminded him that they weren't really alone.  
"Let's go, tomorrow is a long day." Sokka passed them with poker face and followed Nirra's lead.  
"AND DON'T YOU DARE TO TOUCH MY SISTER!"   
"SHUT UP SOKKA!"


	4. Chapter 4

The peaceful autumn morning in safe place, far away from responsibilities of chief's daughter and best waterbender of the new age- that's what Katara needed. Seventeen years old took a deep breath, appreciating still warm air and delicate scent of wood and wet grass. No one was up yet but she didn't mind. She needed some time for herself, to train and just to enjoy peace for once before Sokka wakes up.  
"...Good morning." She budged, suprised to see Airbender on her side. His light blue Master tattoos were shining in morning light and Katara stopped urgent need to touch boy's hand, which was almost brushing hers. Why did he stand so close to her? Did he want her to do what she was thinking about?   
"I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry." His pure heart comments were constantly making Katara blush, but she didn't want to admit it, even to herself. She was just impressed with him because he was the Avatar. Not because he was just the cutest person she had ever met. No, it was just admiration for the Avatar, not the Aang.   
"That's ok, I was just lost in thoughts." He smiled warmly to her before taking a seat on dead tree that worked as the bench.   
"I was too, that's why I didn't stay with my siblings and came here. But if I'm interrupting you..."  
"No!" She just hoped her cheeks weren't as red as she felt they were, when she took deep breath to calm her nerves down. Act natural, Katara. He's just the Avatar. Not big deal. You're friends with Fire Prince. You shouldn't feel awkward around Aang either.   
"You can stay here."  
"Thanks." His smile was contagious and Katara couldn't help but to sit next to him, cautiously keeping safe distance between them. After all, he was the Avatar and she was just her. Simple waterbender.  
"Xiaong always snores at the morning meditation and I can't focus." He explained and crossed his legs, but still paying attention to Katara.  
"Do you often meditate?" Waterbender couldn't hide her interest in life of Avatar and customs of his people. She had heard before only few things about them and was more than curious if they were true.  
"Most of my time. When I'm not fighting with Nirra or saving the world." He laughed quietly and Katara caught herself thinking that she could listen to this sound all day.   
"And you? What waterbenders do in their free time?" Aang tilted his head in curiosty making Katara's heart skip a beat. She wasn't sure why she was feeling out of sudden so dizzy and yet so ecstatic but she decided not to think about it for a moment.  
"Nothing interesting really. We just take care of our families, hunt and that's all." She shrugged, trying to hide blush that kept appearing on her cheeks whenever sleeve of Aang's robes touched hers.  
"At the South Pole I was the only waterbender so it wasn't like I could train with anyone anyway."  
"... I'm sorry to hear that." His eyes were glued to her face and Katara couldn't tell what that shine in sky grey eyes could mean.  
"... When I was found by Zuko in that iceberg, I was the last airbender. I felt so alone and not understood. I didn't have my people by me." He sighed heavily before smiling at her and again making her heart beat faster.   
"I know how it feels to be only one."  
"... So how did it happen that now there's more of you?" Katara glanced with curiosity painted on her face, excited to hear more about life of the Avatar. More about Aang. No, only about Airbenders. It's not like she wanted to know everything about this one particular monk.   
"Well, long story short..."

Zuko took a quick glance around before yawning for hundred time. The camp was still asleep, maybe except from Airbenders who were supossed to meditate. However, Tye, Ayia i Xiaong were loudly snoring on the grass, not really paying much attention to their Airbenders' duties. Zuko smiled slightly, finding this scene heartwarming. In times they lived any act of normality was priceless, because who knew what would happen next day.   
"Ugh, I didn't know that people like you are awake with dawn. I thought you hunt on your prey at night." Fire Prince rolled his eyes, knowing perfectly well from who this comment was coming from.  
"Morning to you too, Nirra."  
"For you it's Master Nirra." Girl appeared from the shadow of the woods and stood in front of him. Her steely grey eyes glanced at him with annoyance mixed with not hidden anger.   
"Whatever you say, Master Nirra." He mocked her what caused her frown her brows. Zuko couldn't understand how anyone could be so mad at this time of the day but Nirra was an exception he learnt not to think much about.   
"... You should know that it's not decent to walk around half naked." Zuko at first didn't understand her comment, before he realised that his shirt was still drying on the chair. A small blush appeared on his cheeks but he tried to cover it with casual, slightly bored with the conversation face.  
"Said the one who's decent."  
"Of course." Nirra crossed last few steps that were seperating them before looking directly into his eyes. To Zuko's suprise, girl wasn't sheepish or awkward. Their chests were almost touching and in different situation Fire Prince would think that Airbender was... flirting with him. But not in this case. Not with this look painted on her mad, but yet kinda cute face.   
"I will let you know that if you try to pull out the same trick as in Ba Sing Se..."  
"I won't." Zuko's sharp voice cut the discussion between them when he looked with disbelief at the Airbender.  
"And I can't believe that after all you still don't trust me." It's not like he didn't give her enough reasons to do so.   
"I can't. Not when you used my brother to get what you wanted." She turned on her heel, ready to leave, but Zuko wasn't letting go. Not this time.  
"Nirra, you're acting stubborn right now. I fucked it up, yes, I admit it. But Aang forgave me. Everyone forgave me. Expect from you." He sighed heavily before letting skinny arm go. Zuko understood better than anyone else than getting to Nirra's head might be harder than defeating his father. How did he know that?   
"Why are you like this?" Why are you like me?   
"Because it's easier to hate you than forgive." She adjusted her Airbender's clothing, without looking at him.   
"But you finally should start acting like adult. We're not the kids anymore, Nirra." Not like we didn't wish to be.   
"And that's why I order you to dress up and start acting like real Fire Prince." Zuko watched in silence when girl disappeared in her tent, but before showed him a finger. Typical Nirra.   
"We gonna be friends again, I know that." Zuko smiled at himself before went back to his cabin. 

"... That's... wow." Katara looked with disbelief at Aang, who on the other hand glanced at her with curiosity mixed with total admiration. He hadn't got many chances before to share with people stories of Airbenders and it hurt to know that no one cared about the ones that were still left. But Katara asked more and more questions, still curious about their customs, life and tragedy that they had experienced. She wasn't doing it to impress him, Aang was sure about that. She just really wanted to get to know them better. And that made Aang's heart skin beat more than once.  
"... I didn't know anyone survived. Everyone kept saying..."  
"I know. That Fire Nation destroyed the temples and my people." Aang face fell from a second before he focused his attention again on waterbender who ocean blue eyes were glued to his face.  
"But some people managed to get to either North Pole and survive there or in Fire Nation cities. But they couldn't really come out as Airbenders so they kept hiding."  
"Before they killed almost all of them." Aang nodded, trying not to show how this story still affected him. He was perfectly aware that if only he hadn't run away, his people would have survived and now Nirra and rest of the board wouldn't have to worry about building whole nation from scratch.   
"... I'm so sorry. For you losing your family." Her warm hand gave the comfort he needed. Aang knew that as Avatar he should keep straight face but sympathetic look in Katara's eyes made him tear up. It had happened so many years ago, war was over but he still didn't forgive himself that Airbenders died because of his stupid actions.   
"... It's my fault, if only I hadn't run away..." He turned away, trying not to show waterbender tears that rolled over his cheek. Truth was, that he never got a chance to grieve properly his nation, not near rest of the siblings. The youngest looked at him and Nirra, despite her attitude, respected him deeply and thought of him as a role model. He couldn't just do it to them and show how much it hurts to lose everything.   
"You wouldn't have ended up in this iceberg and stopped war." Katara's comforting voice and soft hand on his cheek seemed to be unreal, but Aang was sure he wasn't dreaming, because he never had such beautiful dreams. He turned his head just to see that their faces were inches apart, noses almost touching. Aang wasn't sure if it was just him, but he felt like the whole world stopped for a second. There were just he and Katara.   
"But now you're here and you can fix your mistakes."  
"And... if this hadn't happen, I guess we would have not met." Blush appeared on waterbender's cheeks and that moment Aang didn't stop himself from also putting his hand on her warm skin.  
"...It would be great shame if we haven't."  
"I SWEAR TO GOD IF I SEE YOU KATARA WITH AVATAR..."  
"OH SHUT UP TO THE SPIRITS SOKKA!"


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't like Nirra was walking fury, no, not really. She just really couldn't handle stupid and annoying people.  
People like Fire Prince.  
Airbender gave unaware Zuko side glance before focusing her eyes again on food. She maybe really shouldn't be so harsh to him, but she couldn't help it. The wounds were still fresh and memories still were right in front of her face whenever she tried to fall asleep. She couldn't forgive him so easily. She wasn't Aang.  
Speaking of whom, Nirra nudged her brother who instead of eating kept giving puppy eyes to Katara, who that day sat at their table, right in front of the Avatar. Older Airbender had to admit that watertribe princess apart from being really cute was also fierce and very talented. Really dynamic combination. No wonders then that she caught Aang's attention.  
"Stop it or she will notice."   
"I don't know what you're talking about." He mumbled under his breath but blush on cheeks assured Nirra that she was right. Her little brother was falling for South Pole waterbender. Usually, she would probably joke about it but right now she was just happy that after such a long time everyone was starting to live normal. Even though she knew that in short Aang would leave again to save the world, she hoped it wouldn't happen soon. He deserved to at least taste a bit of teenage life, after all he had been through.   
"I don't know either." Ayia cut in, with her arms crossed on the chest.  
"And I want answers."  
"Oh, what are we talking about?" Kye suddenly lost interest in teaching Momo how to catch bugs and turned his attention to siblings.  
"Is there a new mission?"  
"Nah, they're probably just talking about secret Avatar stuff." Xiaong yawned with boredom, trying to hide disgust on sight of porridge in his bowl.  
"Or about Nirra and Zuko."  
"...Ehm.. what?" The oldest Airbender mentally noted to kill Xiaong later. Fire Prince even though was busy with chat with watertribe siblings happened to have great hearing and now was looking at her with amuzement mixed with discomfiture.  
"Nothing, Xiaong is just funny as always." Nirra sent death glance to her sibling before raising from her seat. She couldn't bare the curious stares of rest and she needed to stay away from Zuko as long as it was possible. She didn't want to remember anything about this annoying asshole.   
"I'm having classes with Air Acolytes. I will appreciate if you take care of these three training." Aang nodded, but Nirra was pretty sure that the message didn't get across to his head, because right now there was only place for Katara. That's why she gave meaningful look to Zuko, hoping that he would remind Avatar his duties. Without any more word, she left dining place, with ugly picture in front of her eyes.  
Zuko's smiling face.

Sokka didn't like him. Not because he was the most powerful creature on the whole world. And not because everyone seemed to laugh at his poor jokes while giving weird looks when Sokka was bringing house down with his amazing sense of humour. Not even his quite muscular and handsome posture of a bold monk was annoying him.  
It was him AND Katara.  
Sokka didn't think of himself as overprotective. Sure, maybe during last few years he had kicked ass every single guy who tried to get closer to his sister, but that's not being mama bear, right? He was just letting them know that waterbender wouldn't date until she would be 60. That's quite good age for her to finally settle down, don't you think?  
That's why Aang was annoying him so much. He was just so pure hearted and so unlike to previous Katara's lover interests that Sokka felt at some point about giving him dirty looks. After all, he was friend with Zuko, who had been talking about him very highly. And he changed Pakku, what seemed completely unbelievable how closed-minded the man had seemed to be.   
Maybe then Sokka should try to be nice to him?  
Nah, maybe later.  
"Try to at least not to kill him today. For me, please?" Suki soft lips were touching his ear when she whispered with unhidden laughter in her voice. Kyoshi warrior knew her boyfriend too well and she didn't want him to try to beat shit out of Aang. Not because she was scared of little monk, but rather of what he could do to Sokka. She had seen him fight even without using bending and she was pretty sure that not many people couldn't go out of that encounter alive.  
"I just can't stand when he smiles at her with this stupid smile or give her damn flowers or hold her hand and think that I don't see! WHO DO HE THINK HE IS?"  
"I find it quite cute." Suki laughed and gave soft nudge to still mad Sokka.  
"It reminds me of you and me."  
"Really?" Kyoshi warrior nodded and gave boy another soft smile.  
"Yes, you were almost as awkward as him. That's why you should let him breathe for second."  
"But what if..."  
"He won't hurt her I promise." The serious voice of Suki assured Sokka that she wasn't lying. After all, she was the one who had got to spend some more time with the Avatar, not him.   
"He better not or I will eat this flying monkey of his." Suki laughed loudly, knowing perfectly well that this threat was nothing more than threat of Sokka the Mama Bear.   
"Sure thing, honey."

Zuko was exhausted. He had been training all day with first Firebenders and then Topf, who found it hard to teach some of her people. Fire Prince could understand it though because he was also struggling a lot with his students. Thankfully the reputation of Ozai's son and Avatar's best friend did its thing and at least they had respect toward him.  
By contrast to one Airbender.  
She was still practicing some basic of knife fighting with small group of Air Acylotes. Aang was first against using weapons, but Nirra convinced him that nonbenders had to feel safe while staying at the temples that were often attacted by both Earth Kingdom or Fire Nation citiziens. It wasn't typical of Airbenders to be this fierce and Zuko caught himself wondering once or twice if Nirra in fact shouldn't be a Firebender. She would be perfect one, with her power of fight, controlled breath and relentless character.   
"Thank you, Master Nirra." Zuko noticed that almost all Acylotes had left the glade and only one male was left by Nirra's side, who was checking all the blades before putting them back in the basket.  
"You're absolutely amazing. How did you learn fighting this style?"  
"War." Her dry answer didn't stop boy from asking more questions and getting closer and closer. Too close in Zuko's opinion. Air Acylote was for sure interested in his Master, but Fire Prince could tell it wasn't because of her. He wanted the power and he understood too well that only sticking with Nirra could give him one.   
"Nirra." Girl turned around, suprised to see him. Zuko had rarely caught her so... innocent and off the guard. She was absoutely... cute that way. Wait, what?   
"Fire Prince." She nodded at him before going back to her duties. Air Acylote stood in awkward silence for few seconds before he greeted last time his Master and left their sides.  
"... I don't think he's good Air Acylote material."  
"And I don't think I asked for your opinion." She raised her eyes at him with look "Don't mess with me" painted on her face.  
"I'm just telling you this because I know how much you value truth. And you want only best for your nation." She tried to keep her hands busy but all the blades were sharp enough and she just kept putting them back and out from the basket, without looking at Zuko. The mixed look at girl's face could mean few things, but Zuko knew what was going on in her head.   
"He's licking your butt just because he wants to get in power."  
"Like I don't know that already." She barked at him, finally grabbing basket and heading to arsenal.   
"... Let me help you." Zuko caught up to girl who wasn't paying attention to his arm brushing hers.  
"Now you're the one licking my butt."  
"Stop it, you know..."  
"That he would rather lick your lips." Both of benders stood rooted unsure if they heard right. For unknown reason, smirking Topf passed them, with Ayia and Kye on her side.   
"... She must have gone crazy." Nirra twisted her face in disgust, looking with fire in eyes on back of Eartbender.   
'We... I... God, you would never do something like this."   
"...Yeah."


	6. Chapter 6

It had been only a week, but felt like eternity. It couldn't be love, right? He just liked her because she was extremely powerful waterbender, really smart, funny and sassy and absolutely breathtaking no matter what she did. She was just... perfect.  
Well, ok, maybe Aang did have LITTLE crush on her.   
That little that every moment they weren't together he kept thinking what she was doing.  
That small that every boy who she was talking to seemed to Aang like bad guy.  
That tiny that every time he saw her his heart skipped a beat or two.  
Not big deal.   
"... What are you thinking about?" Blush appeared on monk's cheeks and before thinking it through he blurted out:  
"You."  
"... Well, I hope only good thigs then." She joked, clearly blushing as hard as he when she sat next to him, her shoulder slightly brushing his. Chocolate waves kept falling into her face because of autum breeze so Aang swifted it away making waterbender smile.   
"... I trained with Nirra today."   
"I hope she didn't give you hard time."   
"No, never. Nirra is an amazing bender and I'm blessed to train with her." Katara tilted her head a little and Aang caught himself thinking how it would be to kiss these soft dreamy lips and just hold her in his arms. Of course, as friends. Noting more. No, really, only friends.   
"She's nothing like you though."  
"Yeah, we're all completely different. Xiaong is really calm and more into books than bending while Tye and Ayia are... you know, themselves." Both laughed quietly, remembering too well how many pranks siblings had pulled on everyone in last few days.   
"And Nirra... she's dissimilar. She almost never talks, meditates for long, but I know that deep inside..."  
"She's broken." Katara finished his thought and Aang didn't find it suprising because it wasn't the first time. He and waterbender had been reading each other minds since they had met. They knew exactly what the other one was just about to say. Almost like they were meant to be together.   
"Yes, she is. And I don't know why exactly. It's not like only war destroyed her."  
"... Maybe she's guilty about something." Suggested Katara while they both starred at the sunset that reminded Aang of sky around Western Air Temple.  
"Maybe something happened and she couldn't stop it even though she wanted to."  
"... That would actually make sense." Aang sighed, allowing warm sunrays to tickle his face. It was so peaceful, so calming, so perfect here with Katara by his side. He wondered how he could live without it when the time comes. Maybe, he could think of some solution. Maybe Katara would join him and help rebuild this messed up world?  
"... I haven't been so peaceful in ages." He admitted while taking a look at smiling Katara, who's face was inches away from his. Her dark brown eyes starred deeply into his soul and he just hoped that she couldn't hear his heart beating like crazy.   
"Actually, since Zuko found me in that iceberg." He joked and she laughed with him. That laugh, oh Spirits, he could listen to it day and night for rest of his life.   
"... I'm really happy to hear that. You deserve to be happy." This simple statement, the statement that ONLY 'friends' could share, made Aang's heart beat faster than during fight with Ozai. Whenever Katara said something like this, he kept later wondering for long hours if she really meant it. If it could also signify that... she also liked him?  
"... I'm always happy when I'm with you, Katara." 

Nirra took another deep breath, trying to calm herself down. Everything was fine, camp was resting after dinner, Air Acolytes were making huge progress, her siblings were safe and Aang was truly happy. Nothing was happening. It was just her mind, not letting Airbender even for once to chill.  
"... Can I join?"  
"... I didn't answer."  
"You didn't have to. I already know the answer." His knee brushed hers and she stopped urgent need to kick him or open eyes. She didn't need to know how close exactly he was, because she was sure that it was way too close. This annoying smell of him out of shower kept irritating her nostrils but she decided to say nothing. If he was immune to her sarcasm, then she would stay silent.  
"... Are you ok?"  
"... I know you can hear me."  
" Then you must also know that I don't want to listen to you." He sighed heavily and she stopped herself from opening eyes to see his annoyed face. After all, she needed to meditate, not to stare at Fire Prince.   
"I will stay with you as long as it takes then."  
"Then it will until I die." He just laughed quietly before the silence happened between them. However, this time the silence was actually pleasant. 

Zuko wasn't sure how long they had stayed there, but no one looked for them and he didn't really wanted to move. Not when she was so peaceful.   
Fire Prince found it suprising that Airbender fell asleep during meditation, because she usually was volcano of energy, like rest of her siblings. However, he noticed lately that she hadn't been eating much and spending more time meditating than sleeping. She seemed to be struggling inside and even though it wasn't really his business, Zuko needed to know why.  
His thoughts were stopped when he felt her hand slightly clenching around his arm. It was almost she was holding onto him, afraid of falling. The nervous look on her face assure him that she was going through some nightmare, pretty bad one probably. That's why he got all his courage and slightly brushed her dark brown hair. She and Ayia weren't bold and Zuko never got to ask why since it was custom of Airbenders to shave their heads. He didn't mind it though because her hair was soft and smelled like cold air at the South Pole- the one that could completely take your breath away but also make your insides alive.   
"... I will cut this hand of yours off if you don't stop right now."  
"Hi, Nirra, nice to see you too, how was your sleep?" He teased her, but to his suprise girl didn't raise from her seat and still kept her head on his shoulder and eyes closed.   
"... Why did you stop?" She asked suddenly with sleepy voice what completely caught Zuko off guard. What did she mean?  
"You told me to, remember?"  
"And now you listen to me?" She snorted with annoyance and almost raised, but was quickly stopped by Zuko's hand that got tangled in her hair.   
"Go to sleep." Some kind of pleased expression crossed her face when she burried nose in her robes.  
"... If you tell about this anyone, I will kill you."   
"I like you too, Nirra." In response girl just snorted, before falling again in the sleep. 

Nirra didn't really fall asleep. How could she when this annoying brat was touching her hair?! It's not like she asked him to continue.   
Airbender really tried to stop herself, but couldn't not take a look at Fire Prince, who starred in silence at the night sky. What he was thinking about, she wasn't sure, but his expression was peaceful. In fact, his whole chakra was way more on ease in comparison to him during war. Maybe awareness that his father was finally locked along with his crazy sister finally calmed his nerves.   
It wasn't like she didn't like him. Sure, maybe he was annoying and still a traitor in her eyes after Ba Sing Se, but he was someone more. She couldn't it explain logically but being next to him was her escape. Zuko never expected anything from her. From the early beginning of their relation he never wanted anything from her. They hated each other- she for almost kidnapping Aang and he because she kept getting into his way. Later, during Azula's raid after him Zuko changed, started helping Aang out and they began to talk, not bark at each other. Then for the first time Nirra thought that he wasn't actually that bad and he could be a good Fire Lord material. But then Ba Sing Se happened.  
Nirra could understand his motives. He just wanted his old life, home, family back. She was craving after it too. But not for the price of betraying friends and almost killing Avatar.   
Why did he come back then? She never got to know, but from that time he was trying his best to make it up. He trained with Aang day and night before Avatar mastered firebending at the greatest level. He helped them to get Western Air Temple back from his people's hands. He offered a whole army to protect their sacred land. He really did a lot, but Nirra wasn't sure if it was enough for her to forget about the pain he caused her with his betrayal and almost Aang's death.  
"... I'm sorry. For Ba Sing Se. I know I've said that thousand of times, but there hasn't been a day when I haven't regretted what I have done." His eyes moved to her face and she couldn't pretend anymore than she was asleep. Not when he was starring at her with this hurt look in those gold eyes.   
"I'm not sure if you will ever forgive me, but I want you to know that I'm here for you. I know what you are going through, Nirra."  
"No, you don't." She snapped before bitting her tongue. He didn't seem to be bothered with her reaction though when he sighed slightly, before adjusting his arm so it would be more comfortable for her to lean on.  
"I do. I want to help you. But only if you let me."  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Nirra mumbled under breath, with sudden terrifying thought crossing her mind. He couldn't know about that, could he? He was Fire Prince but there is no way he could have heard about it. It was war and a lot was happening and he was in chase after Avatar. Maybe he was just talking about losing your home.   
"... Fine. Then I should go then." He tried to raise from his seat, but Nirra's hand was still on his arm and on the Spirits, for stupid reason, Nirra didn't want to let it go.  
"... You said you're listening me from now on."  
"... Then stay."  
"... Whatever you say."


	7. Chapter 7

Something wasn't right. And Topf didn't only mean puppy eyes of Aang glued to Katara 24/7 or Nirra's and Zuko's teasing. Something more was up and she could tell that it wouldn't turn out to be an easy task. Not like anyone else paid attention to what was happening.  
Earthbender sighed heavily, before losing her royal robes in order to get freeness of movements. She really needed to train, just to get these dark thoughts from her head. After all, Avatar could sense even quicker than she if something was waiting for them, right?   
But not in the state of his right now.   
She snorted quietly on the sight of Aang and Katara who secretly kept hold their hands before noticing upcoming Sokka. Earthbender couldn't feel mad at her Airbender friend, however at some point she found it strange that at the same time he and Nirra started romances. Almost like there was something in air.   
She was about to yell some cutting comment on their behaviour but then she felt cold shiver on her spine and sensed someone else's feet on the ground. To her suprise, when she turned around she saw no one on the ground.   
Weird.  
Earthbender took a deep breath, trying to convince that it was just wrong feeling, there was no one else on the glade except from her, Lovely Couple and annoyed Sokka.  
Unless...  
"Why are you there?" It wasn't first time actually when she caught girl sitting there, up in the trees. If it wasn't impossible, Topf would assume dark haired girl was Airbender. However, she claimed to be non-bender and seeing her cautios, cat like movements actually proved that statement. Topf had never met such unsure of themselves bender so Yita, because that was girl's name, must really be just simple human. What a shame, thought Topf, suddenly feeling some kind of sympathy to all non-benders.  
"I have better view here." Yita in her being was at some point similar to Nirra and Topf must admitted that they would probably make a quite good team if not the fact that Yita stayed away all the time from weapon. Like, she was almost scared of touching it which was ridiculous because she was Firebender. Their kids had been using any kind of weapons as their toys for decades. And she wasn't princess like Top herself so it couldn't be an explanation why Yita was so... strange and awkward.   
Thinking about it, Topf realised that in fact Yita was the only one who she had never seen at the fight practice. She was just strolling around camp and closely observing others.  
Could it be that Yita was the danger Topf had sensed earlier?  
"Come down here."  
"We will have some practice."  
"I don't feel like training today."  
"... It wasn't an invitation."

Nirra was giving up. Ayia, Tye and Xiaong were more annoying than usual, Air Acylotes were still asking for Aang, who happened to spend most of his time with Katara. Who he would never see again after the camp was over.   
Girl scolded herself in mind, remembering how much her brother had been through last few months. There was a really long road ahead of them and he deserved to be happy for once. And who knows, maybe Katara would later join his side?  
Airbender caught herself thinking lately how it would be to have someone by your side. Of course, she had her family for now, but soon Aang would be real adult and so rest of siblings. They would go seperate ways, create their own families and on the end they would become so much of strangers to each other. It would happen at some point of future or other and Nirra was afraid to admit that she didn't want this to happen. She needed them by her side. She couldn't be on her own.  
"... You're ok?" She jumped, scared to death just to see worried look on this annoying face. She wasn't sure what had happened the previous night but she decided to draw a line between them from that moment. It was just easier to hate him and see in him whole Fire Nation and all the pain they had caused than to actually act like friends. Because Nirra wasn't sure if that was what she really wanted.  
"No, not really, not when you come like this." She turned around, trying to give Zuko a signal that he wasn't welcome there. However, without looking back, she could feel that he was still staying behind her, even closer than before.  
"You're quite pale, are you sure..."  
"I. SAID. I. AM. FINE. Now, leave me alone." The cold in her voice could freeze man to death so she wasn't suprised when few seconds later she heard him walking away and mumbling something under his breath. Nirra thought that cutting him off like that would make her feel better, but it was complete opposite. She turned around to watch in silence Fire Prince walking away, with his posture so unnaturally straight and for the first time ever thought that,on Spirits, she would do anything to turn back time. 

It was beautiful, quiet early autumn afternoon and it couldn't be better. Not when she was right next to him.  
Aang smiled fondly, still suprised that out of sudden their hands found way and laced. It was almost like it was hint from Spirits that he should give it a try. In worst scenario, he just could run away and explain himself with Avatar business, right?  
Katara's soft hand felt like everything that was happening was in fact real, just not the other dream of Aang. He wanted to ask her some many questions, take her to fly on Appa, show the sky and tell how much he would give up just to make her happy, but before he got his courage, the loud yell reverberated in the peaceful silence.  
"It must be her!" Katara pointed small figure who was currently running away as fast as she could from rocks that were poping in front of and behind her. At first, Aang couldn't understand it, but then he noticed clothes the girl was wearing and her opponent.  
"It's Fire Nation non-bender and..."  
"TOPF!" They ran arm in arm but were quickly stopped in the middle of the glade when Topf threw large rock at them which Aang quickly swifted away.  
"TOPF, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!"  
"No, we're just training." Earthbender expression was serious when without turning at Airbender and his friend used Earthbending to create shifting sands she caught Fire Nation citizen in.   
"And you're interrupting. Just go back to doing puppy eyes or something." Both of benders blushed slightly but immediately focused their attention again to Topf.  
"But she's non-bender, Topf. You must know that."  
"Plus, Yita isn't really big fan of training, right?" Dark haired girl nodded and tried to shift but ended up deeper in sand, with only head above.   
"LET ME GO!"  
"Topf, what are you..." Earthbender moved away from Aang hand and snorted with slight annoyance.   
"Feel the ground, Aang."  
"Topf, we don't have time.."  
"JUST.DO.IT." Knowing perfectly well that Topf wouldn't give up easily, Aang sighed and did as she said. He focused his energy, feeling pulse of the Earth, his, Katara and Top's energy and...  
"No way." Earthbender just snorted again and crossed hands on her chest, clearing waiting for apologies.   
"Now, if you excuse me, we will continue training."  
"Aang, she will kill her!" Katara gave a still shocked Aang a yank before taking look at pale as ghost Yita.   
"Do something, she's ..."  
"A bender."

Zuko was mad, no, more than that- furious. He really had thought for second that she forgave him. That they could be friends again. That they could maybe lie every night under stars together.  
But was all gone. Nirra was back at being old, stubborn and cold herself and honestly Fire Prince couldn't handle it anymore. That's why he left without a word with his chin raised, even though it felt hard to do. If she wanted to play that game, let's play. Zuko could be colder than winters at the South Pole if he wanted to.  
He tried to get away from her as far as possible and to his suprise almost ended up crashing at huge rock which he was sure hadn't been at that place before. Which could mean only one thing.  
"Topf, what are you doing?" Fire Prince walked through maze of rocks and shifting sands before he reached centre of the disaster.  
"... What is going on here?" He couldn't simply hide amazement in his voice when he took look around- Topf with her hands crossed, Aang with complete confusion on his face and Katara...  
"What is Yita doing there?" He jumped to Katara's side and also tried to pull Fire Nation citizen out of sand, but for nothing. Topf just snorted with annoyance, but under serious look of Zuko let Yita go, who quickly shifted away, without looking at anyone, with her head held low.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Zuko tried to remain calm but his nerves were already on edge because of Nirra and now that? Topf knew perfectly well that Yita was non-bender and actually candy ass. Why to hell did she do this then?  
"Maybe Yita can explain it herself." Topf also wasn't in mood and Zuko groaned, already sensing that whole situation would cause him a huge headache. However, when he turned around, Yita was already gone.   
Or at least he thought so.  
"Calm down, we're not going to do anything to you." Aang's hand on hood of her cap assured Zuko that something really weird was happening because in other case why would Avatar act like that?  
"Care to explain, Aang?"  
"I wish to, but I know as much as you do." Avatar shrugged his shoulders, but still keeping his hand on Fire Nation citizen clothing, who stood in silence, with eyes glued to her feet. Sure, Yita might had been acting little bit weird and she didn't talk much, but she wasn't that quiet.   
"... Yita is bender." Katara finally said, still trying to put everything together. Zuko couldn't help but notice how waterbender quickly moved to stand closer to Aang who gave her those puppy eyes, completely forgeting what was going on around them. If not the seriousness of the situation, Zuko would probably tease his brother-from-another-mother about it, but right now he had more important business to deal with.  
"Yita, is that true?" The girl avoided eye contact and even though Fire Prince knew he shouldn't, he came closer to her and raised sharp chin to see fierce gold eyes starring at him with dismay.  
"... Just destroy me already."  
"... Please."


	8. Chapter 8

Nirra couldn't sleep. The another night in row and whenever she closed her eyes, she could see them. The fire. The destruction. The pain. Her fault.  
Nineteen years old groaned with annoyance and shifted on her mat, trying not to wake up Ayia who was peacefully sleeping by her side. Usually, the youngest of Airbenders would roll on Aang's stomach, but lately he had been going sleep late so Ayia had to find new heat source. Since Tye and Xiaong had ended up kicking her in the sleep few times before, eight years old chose her only sister, who that moment couldn't stand much longer laying in complete silence on the floor. Nirra raised as quietly as possible and quickly jumped out of the tent, taking one more look at sleeping Airbenders. Thankfully, none of them woke up and she was extremely thankful Spirits for that because she couldn't explain them why almost every night she was sneaking out to meditate and not resting.  
She quickly made her way to favourite meditation spot, on the highest part of the hill where she could watch both camp and world beneath them. However, to her suprise, someone was already there.  
They hadn't talked since the morning and the guilt hit Nirra harder than ever. She had been too harsh and she really wanted to change it, but she wasn't sure how. It wasn't like Zuko had being sendng her death glances all supper. Finally, Airbender swallowed her pride and fear and stood next to Fire Prince who hadn't shifted an inch.  
"... Who told you you can sit here."   
"I did." Her knee accidently brushed his and the thrill that crossed her body was almost unbearable. Nirra had no actual idea why but it had been happening often around Zuko. This weird, overwhelming feeling she didn't want let herself to feel.  
"... Listen, I..."  
"I'm not in mood for talking with you right now." Nirra knit her eyebrows, for first time in very long time hearing Zuko so cold. Usually she was the mean one and honestly she didn't like the change.  
"Look at me." He kept his eyes glued to the night horizon and the longer Nirra starred at this annoying face, the more mad she was getting, what was on the contrary causing Fire Prince to smirk.  
"I. Said. Look. At Me." She didn't think it through and had to admit that she started to realise it wasn't best idea of hers. Her hands cupping his annoyed, yet somehow handsome face and eyes on the same level as his. Not mentioning the lips that were almost touching. Nirra could feel his breath on her cheeks and was pretty sure that even in the moonlight he could see her blushing, but she decided not to focus mind on that. Just pretend it's fever. You're not intimidated by him.   
"I'm sorry, ok? I was an asshole."  
"I thought you just in general are." He wasn't letting it go easily and Nirra groaned in annoyance, bitting slightly her lower lip, like always she tried to do before having rage explosion.  
"Ok, I AM an asshole. And again, I'm sorry. I will try to be nicer, ok?"  
"I'm not buying this." He turned his eyes again at the moon what drove Nirra to edge and before she realised...  
She kissed him.  
She kissed Fire Prince.  
ON SPIRITS WHAT?!  
"... You're always that nice when you apologize?" His voice softened and so the eyes and Nirra could feel her cheeks getting flaming hot. She was so damn stupid, what she was thinking? What was she supposed to do now?  
" I did it just to get your attention. Don't think much about it."  
"... I see." The smirk dancing on his lips was annoying hell out of her, but she didn't want to admit it, so she pulled away, breaking the closeness that had been between them for few minutes.  
"Now explain me please why you took my meditation space."

"I just needed some time alone." Zuko's eyes were wandering from her face to the moon and back. He didn't want to stare at her for too long but still wasn't sure if it really happened or he just imagined it. Did Nirra really kiss him? Why did she do that? Was it like she said? To get his attention? Sly lie, but Zuko wasn't buying it. Not after she bit her lip like always she was mad or nervous. Or both.   
"And it had to be here? Out of all places? Couldn't you just..."  
"Fine, fine, I will go then and you stay here." He raised from his seat and Nirra groaned before following his steps.  
"... This one time. You can stay with me. IF you stay silent." Zuko couldn't hide a smile what caused Nirra to fall on the ground with annoyance painted on the beautiful face of hers. Zuko wondered if she had ever noticed what influence she had on him. That even mad, he would let her kiss him until they run out of breath.   
"And stop smiling."  
"Or what?" He teased her and in response got death glance that for the first time didn't scare him so much. Not after she had been so close to him. And kissed him. She really did it, didn't she?  
"... Why did you need time alone?" She finally asked, with seriousness in her voice and Zuko couldn't help but notice that despite everything, Nirra was really caring person. She often sensed before anyone else that something was going on or that they needed to talk. And that day Zuko really needed her advice.   
"Remember Yita?" She knitt her eyebrows, but after few seconds nodded, starring at him with curiosity.  
"What with her?"  
"...She's a bender." The suprise on Nirra face was actually cute, because girl was almost never caught off guard. These news however shocked her as much as him.   
"How do you know?"  
"Topf 'trained' with her or should I rather say- tried to kill her." Zuko sighed heavily, crossing legs under him. The moon was shining bright and in different circumstaces he wish he could talk with Nirra about something else but it was urgent case and he should act like real Fire Prince- caring first about his people, not focusing on his friends.  
"She and Aang sensed the vibration of the Earth. And she admitted." Prince sighed again and ran fingers through his long black hair he should have probably cut long time ago. However, there always seemed not to be enough time for such things, not when they kept getting into more and more trouble.   
"... She... I..."  
"... You don't have to say it if you don't want to." Her calm voice and peaceful, sympathetic expression reminded Zuko why he kept sticking to her even though she hated him so much. He just couldn't forget those grey eyes.   
"She... begged me to end her. She wanted us to kill her."   
"...But why?" Zuko shrugged shoulders, not really knowing answer on Nirra's question. He had never met with bender like Yita, who was so afraid of their powers and ready to die just to get rid of them. It was irrational, because benders couldn't really survive without fighting and living their element. Maybe that was the reason why girl had seemed so lost. Maybe she had been just so conflicted with herself to the point she hadn't known who she was anymore.  
"... I don't know what to do with her. I don't want to push her to bending, but..."  
"You need to." Nirra's firm confession assured him about decision he had already made in his mind. It was always suprising, but Nirra happened to understand his way of thinking more than any other of his friends. Almost like she was reading his mind.  
"She will become dangerous if she can't control her powers and she will fear them. We need to help her realise that whatever happened before, it's over. And she can bend freely." Zuko nodded, feeling like weight was taken from his shoulders. He turned to her just to notice that she was starring at him too. A slight blush crossed his cheeks and Fire Prince just prayed that in the darkness of the night Airbender couldn't see it.  
"... Thank you, Nirra. For your advice."  
" And the kiss." He smirked, noticing her roll of grey eyes. She was just too cute for him to handle.   
"There was no kiss, you must have hit your head."  
"Really? No kiss?" He teased, noticing that Airbender kept moving away from him.  
"I really must have hit myself." Zuko blaimed his sudden courage on full moon when he pulled her closer into firm grip. Their foreheads were touching and Zuko couldn't help but notice how she bit her lip again.   
"We should probably fix it then." And then he kissed her. 

"... I... don't think I needed to see that." Aang slumped over on the ground, with the pure disbelief on his face. He was naive and innocent, sure, but he would have noticed before that his sister and his best friend were dating, right? Aang shook his head, trying to push that image of the two from his head. He really didn't have to see that.   
"... That's cute though." Katara sat next to him, on contrary with excitement shining in her beautiful eyes.   
"They really must like each other."  
"Probably." Agreed Aang, still trying to understand how it went from hating and almost killing each other at the dining table to kissing in the middle of the woods at night. How can you like someone and threaten to kill him at the same time?!  
"That's really romantic." Katara sighed dreamily what brought Aang's back to real world where he was hiding in the bushes with the prettiest girl in the world stalking his sister and friend.   
"You know what? Let's go." He gave her a hand and kept holding it when they started walking back to camp. Aang finally understood after that incident what he needed to do.  
He needed to be as bold as Zuko.  
"No, no, Aang, you don't really think..." She started to back off, but steady grip on her hand stopped waterbender from running away. Aang gave her the brightest smile before coming closer to not sleeping Appa, who welcomed them with soft growl.  
"You met Appa. He's my best buddy and he really wanted to show you one place."   
"That's really awsome, but Aang, don't you think..." Airbender already jumped on sky bison's back and now was offering his hand to shocked waterbender. Aang caught himself thinking that even suprised and little bit sleepy, Katara still looked like Spirits gave her all beauty of the world.   
"Don't worry, we will back before they notice." Katara still didn't seem convinced so Aang did probably the craziest thing that he could.  
He leaned on and brushed her cheek with soft kiss.  
"You're safe with me, Katara." The waterbender didn't oppose when she grabbed Airbender's hand and jumped at Appa's back which quickly raised into the sky.

Katara sat in silence, dumbfounded and confused, little bit scared to look either down or at the Aang, who was sitting on the top of Appa's head. What just happened, she wasn't sure, but butterflies in her stomach and hot cheeks assured her that she wasn't dreaming. She was really in the air, at night, with Aang. Aang, who kissed her.  
Ok, it wasn't a real, real kiss, but it was so nice. Katara had been only kissed once before and she didn't want to remember that experience. Aang's soft touch on her skin made her shiver and feel alive like she had never been. Katara wondered if seeing Zuko so bold encouraged Aang to make a move. If so, she really needed to thank Fire Prince.  
"How do you like it up here?" She noticed that he was a little bit blushing too and she already felt better. She had expected Aang to be ladies' man since he was THE Avatar, but he was more little dorky and awkward boy with powers that could destroy world and cutest puppy eyes that could melt whole South Pole.   
"I love it." She admitted, moving closer to him and catching his arm for balance. Monk didn't say anything just smiled with this pure smile of his, before pointing at some shiny sparks in the night sky above them.  
"We, Airbenders, believe that up there, in these tiny stars are all the people who left us. That's why we never actually lose them forever. They stay with us no matter where we go." His Avatar tattoos were shining in moonlight and Katara couldn't stop herself from reaching his hand, which quickly interdigitated with hers.   
"... That's beautiful." Waterbender touched with her free hand the necklace she kept wearing despite almost destroyed ribbon. She just couldn't get rid of it. It was the only thing she had left.   
"... Do you think my mom is there?"   
" Of course she is." He brushed softly her thumb with his and Katara caught herself thinking that she could do it for the rest of her days. Just be by his side, no matter good or bad.  
"... And she is really proud of you."   
"... And so am I."


	9. Chapter 9

"...I don't really want to talk about this."  
"... And we don't want to push you."  
"But we have to." Topf's voice was firm and calm when she spoke. They had been having this chat for more than hour and she was starting to be annoyed with Zuko's attitude. Sure, case like this involved a lot of patience and sensivity, but not THAT much. Yita needed to understand that she was a danger to herself and everyone else and she needed to let them help her.  
"Now you will tell us what happened."  
"Topf..." Eartbender ignored comment of Avatar when she kneeled in front of firebender, whose energy was bottled up and ready to explode. Topf knew and so did Aang that Yita was walking bomb and it was up to them to destroy it.   
"Speak."  
"... I said I don't want to talk about this."  
"Then maybe I will explain."

She knew that face and understood too well what it could mean for her and...  
"Mai?" Zuko raised from his seat, immediately reaching firebender's side, who was in company of Ty Lee. Nirra had great pleasure of meeting girls once or twice during war and saying that they had tough relationship would be understatement. However what terrified Nirra more was the thing between Mai and Zuko.   
It wasn't like she was jealous, no. She just wanted only best for Fire Prince, who was JUST friend for her. She saw him once, being heartbroken because of Mai and never wanted to experience it again.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Iroh sent us with message for you and Avatar." Mai nodded quickly in direction of the Airbender before crossing her eyes with Nirra's. The suprise quickly changed to cold, mutual agreement to act decent in front of everyone. The war was over and they couldn't act like enemies, at least not here, with their closest watching.   
"It's so beautiful here!" Exclaimed Ty Lee and Nirra couldn't help but wonder how world would look differently if only Ty Lee had managed to change Azula. Airbender knew that there had been something between circus performer and Lord Ozai's greatest child and that was why Ty Lee and Mai had kept sticking to Azula's side for so long. Nirra couldn't understand what possibly this annoying ray of sunshine could see in serial killer, but she guessed that love made people blind.   
Even strong ones.  
"... But I must admit I'm suprised to see you here, Yita." Admitted Mai before taking place in front firebender, who kept starring at her with fear mixed with suprise. Probably she was as shocked to see Zuko's lover here as he was when he collapsed on the ground next to his partner. It was childish of Nirra, but she couldn't help but notice how his eyes were glued to her face, almost like all memories had hit him and he was just remembering what he had lost. And what he wished to have back.  
"I thought you died in the war."  
"You wanted me to die." Yita corrected firebender and for the first time Nirra could hear girl's real, harsh voice filled with pain and anger. She sounded like real firebender, tough and ready to fight any minute.  
"You left me to die there. And then you expected me to live with the guilt." Yita raised her eyes on Mai that were filled with tears of anger.  
"You wanted to me to take the blame. You knew it would happen. And yet you didn't nothing to help me."  
"I didn't, because I knew what Ozai would do to you when he would get you back in his hands."  
"I don't care!" Yita raised from her seat, with furry painted on her pale face. Nirra could only guess what girl was talking about, but she felt sympathy for her. No one deserved this kind of stress, to blame yourself for something he was only part of, not even Fire Nation soldier.  
"You left me after you all promised to save me."   
"And we did." Mai voice was sharp as knife when she starred at her companion with cold eyes.  
" You didn't end up like Azula. That was the best we could do for you."   
"I'm sorry..." Everyone focused their attention to Sokka who starred with confussion at firebender trio.  
"But what are you talking about?"  
"About attack on Mo Co Sea."

"... Nirra, are you ok?" Airbender didn't respond, just strugged Avatar's hand off her shoulder. She could feel at once colours going off her face and next second getting all hot and red. Ty Lee also noticed sudden change in Nirra's behaviour and shocked expression crossed her face.  
"... Mai, I think we should really talk about this another..."  
"No." Everyone shivered on sound of Nirra's voice, who raised from her seat. They had never, ever seen her so furious and no one could understand why expect from Ty Lee who jumped into her feet, trying to stand between Airbender and Mai.   
"You know that it's over, right? We can't really change it so we should rather work..."  
"I won't work with you. I will destroy each one of you." Nirra could feel tears dancing on her eyelashes but she didn't care. After such long search, she finally found out the truth. The people who she kept looking for such a long time were right in front of her. She was a fool, damn fool.   
"Listen, Nirra, I can..." Airbender raised her hand, stopping Yita from talking. Nirra could feel furry overtaking her body and so did wind, when it started to surround them in thick cloud. She really wanted to destroy them, to make them feel what they did. She wanted them to suffer like no one else before. Their pain would be small reward for hers, but she could live with it. If she just...   
"Nirra, calm down!" Her brother starred at her with disbelief in sky grey eyes but she couldn't stop. Not right now. Without thinking, she threw Mai with airbending few meters away, causing Zuko and rest to protest. Of course, they didn't know. They had no idea.   
"You don't want to fight with me, Airbender." Mai raised from her knees, with furry in eyes looking at Nirra.  
"Oh believe, it's all I have been dreaming for past three years."   
"Guys, wer really should talk..." Both girls turned around to Aang who starred at them with total disbelief painted on his face. Usually he would deal with much more decisiveness, but right now he was just shocked. He could not understand what firebenders were talking about and why his sister was so furious about it.   
"Whatever happened in Mo Co Sea we can solve this."  
"No, we can't." Yita also raised from her seat, with eyes also glued to Nirra.  
"But Mai and Ty Lee have nothing to do with it."  
"No, they were there too. They did it." Nirra's breath was sharp and Airbender could feel world spinning around her. She couldn't search for revenge, it wasn't what Airbender should do. But she just couldn't forgive. Not this. Not them.   
"I did it. And Azula. Please, Nirra, just..."  
"Can someone explain for once and all what are you talking about?" Topf interrupted and for the first time Nirra thanked Spirits for foul-mouthed Earthbender, because she could collect her emotions so she could strike better at the Firebenders. She knew that she could take three down easily as long as no one would interfere. She needed to do that, that was only way to get revenge. She had no other choice but attack like they had done it three years ago.   
"There was attack on Mo Co Sea three years go when Fire Prince was still after Avatar or rather, then, training with him." Ty Lee kept glancing carefully at Mai and Nirra who were step away from starting a fight but continued her story.  
" Fire Nation attacked the city because we got the news that there was Earth Kingdom army. However, when we reached place, we found only civilians." Girl's face dropped and she hung her head, almost in feeling of guilt, which Nirra could believe she was feeling. Ty Lee was the purest of them all and Airbender didn't hold grunge aginst her as much as she did to Azula and Mai, who was at that time her right hand.   
"We... attacked the city."  
"YOU DID WHAT?!" Zuko yelled and almost raised from his seat, but was stopped by firm hand of Katara on his arm. Nirra had known already that Zuko had no idea about what had been happening during the war and what exactly his army had been doing when he was training with Aang. The truth, no one these two saw real war. Not like Nirra and Firebenders did.   
" We didn't have a choice, Zuko." Explained Mai and Nirra stopped herself from throwing firebender off the cliff. Of course, trying to not take blame. So typical of you, Mai.  
"You did and you made it!"  
"Azula made us to do it! She was in lead of the mission." Mai barked, with fire dancing in her eyes.   
"... We were looking for you, Zuko. And the Avatar. Knowing that Mo Co Sea was neutral place..."  
"You thought we would hide there." Concluded Aang, with unguessed expression on his face. Nirra was only hoping that he wasn't blaming himself for not being there, because it wasn't his fault. It was Fire Nation and their princess.   
"But why... how do you, Nirra..."  
"Your sister was there." Yita sighed heavily, looking at Avatar with pain on her face. She seemed to be regretting what had happened on contrary to Mai who was still blaming it on Azula.   
"She... I..."  
"... We destroyed the whole city." Ty Lee finished Yita's thought, with shaking voice.  
"Azula and Yita mostly took care of it."  
"... We... killed citizens and then..."  
"Then we murdered all Airbenders." Finished Mai before there was stone silence.

"... No, you didn't." Aang's voice wasn't as steady as few seconds before when he took look around his closest. They were all pale, starring at him with shock painted on faces, probably as slack-jawed as he was.   
"There are still few of us left and there were no Airbenders in Mo Co Sea anyway."  
"... Aang, there were actually some." Single tear rolled on Ty Lee's cheek who shivered under Aang's glance. How had this happened? Why hadn't he known about this before? Was she telling the truth?   
"... They were hiding from our army and Earth Kingdom councils. And... they fought, but then..." Girl shut her eyes, with visible pain painted on the face.   
"... I destroyed them." Yita was shivering, almost falling on her knees and it wasn't because of the wind.  
"I and Azula. We were from the early beginning trained together. Ozai... Fire Lord... he... called me his daughter."   
"... Yita was born with unnatural gift." Mai explained, trying not to notice pain and betrayal in Zuko's eyes. Aang was still in shock but could see how much these news also affected his best friend, who stayed silent and starred at his lover, Yita and Nirra.   
"She could firebend but also become the fire herself."  
"What do you mean?" Topf knitted her brows, unsure if she had heard it right and so did Aang. It wasn't really possible to be fire, was it?   
"I can set myself on fire. I can basically become the element." Yita sighed heavily, like the power she had was a burden on her soul.  
" I could during the battle turn into river of fire or this kind of... fire monster. I could change my shape and size just to be more useful to the Fire Nation."  
"But you're forgetting about the most important." Nirra's hands were clenched and drops of blood were dropping on the ground, soiling the grass. All that Aang wanted was to come to her and hug, but he couldn't move, as his legs were stuck in shifting sands.   
"You could become a Sun."  
"What? How? Why?" Aang's confused expression and watery eyes were heartbreaking for everyone to see, that's why Yita turned her attention to Zuko when she kept explaining. Avatar wanted to scream at girl, get her to look at him and tell the truth, but he felt powerless. He just stood there, unable to do anything except from blinking and trying to get rid of tears in his eyes.   
"... Sun is like huge fire ball. I can... consume some of its energy and become small part of it."  
"... So that's how you destroyed the city." Topf concluded, with hidden amazement in her voice.  
"You just became sun."  
"... We're not sure how some of us survived. Probably just because the fire energy couldn't affect us that much like nonbenders or not Fire Nation citizens." Mai took a look at Nirra and her now heavily bleeding hands.  
"But I wonder how you got of this."  
"And rest of Airbenders. Because there was someone else, right Nirra?" Aang's face fell when he noticed for the first time ever tears shining in Nirra's grey eyes. No, it couldn't be it. No, it wasn't happening.   
"... Aang, there is no one else left."  
"We're the last Airbenders."

"No,no,no, you said that there were few elders and families that survived. You found them in Earth Kingdom, remember?" Aang's voice was shaking and he wasn't even trying to hide it. He couldn't believe all he was hearing, but he had to remember that there was still hope left. After all Nirra said...  
"... I lied. Aang, there is really no one else expect from me, you, Xiaong, Tye and Ayia."   
"... But how about the council and that guy you told me about, the one who taught you bending..."  
"I lied." Nirra let tears freely fall from her cheeks when she starred at her little brother, completely shattered by the news and unable to move. Aang could feel knees falling under him and only thanks to quick reaction of Katara's who caught him, he still stood.   
"Aang, I'm so sorry, I couldn't tell you the truth..."  
"What made you think lie is better?" He didn't want to attack her, but he was hurt. Nirra was so close to his heart and he couldn't believe that she decided to carry this burden on her own. They were family, they shouldn't have had any secrets.   
"I don't know, Aang. I shouldn't have lied, but... I couldn't see you hating me."   
" Why would I ever hate you?" Nirra avoided his eyes, when she wiped the tears from her chin.   
"... Because that's all my fault." 

"... How this is your fault?" Zuko finally said, looking with confusion at crying Airbender, whose hands were now covered in thick layer of blood. This whole situation was too much for him, but seeing both Aang and Nirra so shattered... He wished he would never see it again.   
"... Because I ran away."  
"To save yourself." Noticed Katara, who stood next to Aang, trying to comfort him by close presence and her arm around him.   
"I shouldn't have though. I should have stayed there and fought. And died like my parents."  
"... Your parents... they died then?" Ty Lee covered her mouth with hand, trying not to show how much it hurt when Airbender finally nodded, still not looking at anyone.  
"They and thirty other Airbenders."  
"... There were kids. I remember their faces, names. I remember teaching them bending. I still can hear them laughing." Nirra bit her lip, trying not to cry harder than she already was. Zuko would do anything just to hug her and tell that they would fix it, but how could he? Not when his nation, his old friends had done this to her family. That's why she hated him so much. He was the one from them. He represented whole Fire Nation. Fire Nation that took everything away from her.   
"... I remember finding their remains later. Their toys. Our households. Our last pieces of culture."  
"... Tell me, was it worth it?" Nirra turned to Mai and Yita, trying not to scream at firebender and Fire Nation warrior, who stayed silent.  
"Tell me if wiping out entire culture was worth this war?"  
"... You know it wasn't. And you know that it wasn't our decision to make." Mai sighed heavily, visibly tired and as much guilty about the whole situation. Probably she hadn't thought it would turn out like this, because she wouldn't have started the talk then.   
"It was either you or us."  
"So you decided just like that it's better to kill innocent people?" Nirra shook her head in disbelief.  
"You're just like Azula."  
"I just wish to see you one day pay for all of this."


	10. Chapter 10

The next couple of hours were one stone silence. No one was training, no one was walking around, even Momo and Appa kept silent, looking around with worry for their owner, who disappeared few hours ago, Spirits knew where. Katara really wanted to follow him, but Suki adviced her to give Avatar some time to sort his thoughts out. The news crashed suddenly and it was hard to deal with them and everyone was trying their best to move on. Or at least to forget about it for a second.  
Waterbender walked out of her tent, tired of Sokka's snoring and Suki's worried expression and decided to head to the Zuko's tent. She really needed to talk with her friend, knowing that he would help her find the way to Aang. Katara didn't want to admit it loud, but she was afraid of what might happen to this pure hearted boy after hearing who had destroyed last pieces of his culture. He was forgiving, but was it enough in this case?  
However before she got to Zuko's place, Katara crossed her ways with Nirra, who happened to be praticising her bending. For few seconds waterbender just starred in awe at Airbender, who allowed wind to take control over her body and do what it wanted to do. Even though it was terrifying to know how huge power Nirra he and how easily she could have killed Mai that moment if she had wanted, Katara what found more interesting was the bending style of Airbender's. It was nothing like Aang's or her other siblings who Katara had watched for some time. Nirra's wind was at some point uncontrolled and wild almost like...  
Waterbender gasped, trying not to make a sound, when she starred behind the bushes with pure disbelief at Nirra, who breathed heavily, with her head low and...  
Fire on her fingertips.

Zuko had no idea what to do. He just found out that his nation had attacked neutral ground, killed civilians, in which were last Airbenders. No wonder that Yita hadn't wanted to admit what she had done and Nirra had reacted like that.  
Nirra. Fire Prince sighed heavily, feeling guilt crashing his chest. When she had been talking about betrayal, she must have been thinking not only about Ba Sing Se, but also Mo Co Sea. Even though he hadn't been in any way responsible for it, it was his family's fault. Azula had stolen everything from Nirra and then Zuko had joined her. Fire Prince wasn't sure if now, when they knew who had taken part in that mission, Nirra would ever forgive him.  
"... Zuko..." Nineteen years old turned around to see at the entrance of his tent Katara, who kept fidgeting with her hands, clearly startled.  
"Katara, are you ok?" Waterbender reached his side quickly and hugged Fire Prince, shivering a little.  
"I don't know what to do, Zuko. I... know that Aang needs me right now... But I don't know what to do... Where to look for him... And then there is that thing with Nirra..."  
"What is with her?" Zuko budged, looking at waterbender's tired face with confussion.   
"I... must be going crazy, probably it's because of stress, I must be..."  
"Katara." Zuko showed her place on the mat to sit when he took seat in front of her. Waterbender seemed to be in shock and Zuko could understand why. After all, the news got everyone off guard and unprepared to hear such things.  
"Tell me what happened."  
"I'm telling you it's probably nothing..."  
"Katara." Waterbender sighed heavily before nodding finally and taking deep breath.  
"I think I know how Nirra survived in attack on Mo Co Sea."

Nirra was tired and terrified. Done with the past, haunting her and pain that was crashing her chest every day. And petrified of what could happen if people knew the truth.  
But now it was all clear, everyone was busy at their tents and the weather wasn't also the best since it was windy and freezing cold. Thankfully, she didn't have to worry about these things.  
The fire danced on her fingertips and Airbender couldn't help but smile slightly. It had been years since she last used firebending. Actually, three, to be precise. She couldn't do it, not after Mo Co Sea.  
Nirra created bigger flame of fire which started to slither on her arm, focusing her energy fully on this activity. It hurt to know who had done all of this to her famoly and need of getting revenge was burning her insides but she couldn't do it. She wasn't raised as a killer.   
Girl sighed, remembering all of the Mo Co Sea before destruction. Her family wasn't... what exactly everyone assumed they were. She was born to female Airbender and Firebender, who disappeared quickly after her birthday to serve first Iroh and then Zuko. She heard he had died in final battle between Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation. She didn't remember much about him, expect from his warm smile whenever he noticed how she was bending. He was proud of her, even though she was Airbender. At least that's what everyone had thought.  
Nirra wasn't sure how she had realised that she could also firebend. Maybe it was after one of airbending lessons when she got mad that she could focus her energy and she just snapped? Before, everyone had been telling her how fierce and hot-headed she had been. It hadn't been typical of Airbenders to be like this. When she saw fire on her hand for the first time, she could hide her excitement. Finally she could make both of her parents proud. Little did she know that one of them she would never see again and one would die, trying to save her.  
Airbender closed her eyes, trying to erase memories from her head, but it was impossible. She could never possibly forget pain in her mother eyes when they had parted before Nirra had run away like a coward she always had been. She had been trying to convince it had been the best what she could do at that time. She was only sixteen and hadn't even mastered firebending yet. She couldn't save anyone without actually killing them. It was miracle that the guards let her pass them and run. Maybe it was because of the fire that had been dancing in her hands or Fire Nation clothing. Whatever it had been, they wouldn't do same if she had any Airbender by her side.  
Nirra could feel fire slithering on her throat, like warm, unmaterial snake that she hoped that would kill her. She was so ashamed of her actions and fact that she actually had powers to stop the destruction, but she had failed. That was so stupid of her to blame either Mai or Yita. She was the one who in the time of trial had failed her family and rest of her nation.  
"... How do you do that?" Fire grew bigger as did her fear when she turned around to see Katara and Zuko, starring at her with complete disbelief.

"... Hey, hey, calm down." Zuko moved a step closer to her, noticing that fire started to expand over girl body. He had no actual idea how she could do that, but Nirra's expression was telling it all. She couldn't control it and she was terrified. Scared Firebender was great danger to himself and others so that's why Zuko gave girl a hand.  
"Come here."  
"No, no, no, I can't, I don't control it and I..." Fire Prince ran the last few steps that were between them before he reached Airbender's hand, whose whole body was on fire. To his suprisement, he didn't burn himself, even though the flame was strong and he could feel the heat around them.  
"It's okay, Nirra. You're ok."  
"No, I'm not!" The flame grew stronger and crashed in air with loud bang.   
"Then you will be." Without thinking, Fire Prince grabbed Airbender into his arms, who hid her face in his neck. She was hot and shivering at the same time, but after few seconds Zuko started to notice that fire was fading away before it completely disappeared. Almost like nothing happened.   
"... It's my fault." Her voice was weak and filled with pain when she whispered it, still shivering a little.  
"... I didn't save them. I could have, but I..."  
"... didn't do it. It's all my fault. If it wasn't for me..."  
"Xiaong, Tye and Ayia would be dead." Zuko hold girl shoulders just to stare in grey eyes now filled with tears of guilt. He had never seen Nirra cry so much as she did that day and he just prayed for day like that to never repeat because he couldn't handle it.  
"And so would be Aang if you hadn't helped him."  
"... And so would I." Zuko sighed heavily, knowing that it would be hard for Nirra to get over Mo Co Sea. However, seeing her that hurt was too much for him. He had no idea how she had learnt firebending, if she was good at it or not, but one thing he was sure of.  
"You had no chances against Azula and Yita."  
"But I could airbend and firebend. I could..."  
"No, you couldn't. Nirra, understand that... it was war. You couldn't save your people, not from destruction that happened there."  
"No single person could do it. Unless it would be Avatar. But Aang had no idea about this. No one of us actually had." Zuko sighed heavily, feeling his head falling down.  
"... I'm sorry. For making it harder for you."  
"... I'm all that my nation represents. I'm probably for you embodiment of everything you hate and reminder of how your family died. It was after all my sister who did it all."  
"... I can't really ask you for forgiveness, because it would be too much to beg for, but promise me you will stop blaming yourself for my nation did to yours." Zuko could feel her hands brushing his cheek slightly but he didn't dare to look her in the eyes, because he wasn't ready to see hate she must have been feeling toward him.  
"... Blame me. Hate me, but on Spirits, do not do this to yourself. You are powerful bender, you shouldn't hide your talent just because of memories from Mo Co Sea."  
"I want you to bend. I want to see you firebend and not be scared of yourself. Blame Mo Co Sea on me. Please."   
"... I can't do this." He raised his eyes, already feeling his heart shattered on thousand of pieces. Of course, she was a leader like him, she could never not take the blame for what had happened. She had had the power but she hadn't used it. It had been the biggest mistake she could possibly have done.  
"... I can't hate you." She sighed heavily, starring at him with teary eyes.  
" I could never hate you." And before Zuko realised, she pressed her lips against his.


	11. Chapter 11

It was hard. To sit there and act like nothing happened. Aang showed up late at night to see all his friends gathered around campfire. He wasn't sure what had happened during his absence, but from Katara's look he understood that there was a talk they needed to have. Avatar glued his eyes to Airbenders, who were busy chatting with Topf. They seemed so peaceful, small smiles dancing on their lips and sweet laugh of Ayia, who was the only one who found Earthbender's sense of humour funny. They didn't seem to be in pain, not in such as Nirra.  
Aang sighed, seeing dark circles under girl's eyes, messy hair and wet cheeks. She had been crying, probably frustrated with whole situation. Aang knew that she was different, she wasn't the typical Airbender and it was so hard for her to accept situation and not seek for revenge, especially when her enemies were sitting right in front of her and chatting with Fire Prince. Aang could only hope that Mai and Ty Lee would departure soon before they bring more bad news.  
News.  
"You said Iroh sent you. What happened?" Azula's sidekicks focused their attention on Avatar and he couldn't help but notice small twist showing on Mai's lips. She usually was indifferent and rarely showed any feelings so he could only guess what news they brought.  
"... Let's talk about this later." Aang's eyes moved to his siblings, unaware of serious situation, still laughing and enjoying themselves. He knew that he couldn't keep protecting them from reality forever, but that moment he just wanted them to stay as happy as they could. After all, it wasn't like...  
"There might be no later, I'm afraid."

"... Who are you?" Sokka was the first one who found his tongue and jumped into his feet with famous boomerang in his hands. Zuko wondered if he ever let go of the weapon or he was just glued to it. However his reaction wasn't too exaggrated since the boy was stranger, Zuko had never seen him in the camp and the way he talked and looked...  
"Nirra." He was short of breath, Zuko could see that when he jumped to Airbender's side, who raised from her seat, with eyes glued to warrior's face.  
"... Tezah." Her voice was shaking and so was her body when he grabbed her in thigh embrance. Zuko couldn't help but wave of anger and jealousy hit him like the storm. Who did this guy think he was?  
"... On Spirits, you survived." He kept his eyes glued to her face, hands linering her jawline and thumbs brushing her cheeks, causing Zuko become more and more furious. On the newcomer, Nirra and himself. Did he really get played again?   
"... Where is rest? Please, do not tell me..."   
"They're ok. We found safe house." Warrior sighed heavily and tilted his head almost like he wanted to...  
"Ok! Can someone explain what is going on again?" Zuko promised that later he would thank Topf for her bluffness which caused couple to break away, with Nirra clearly confused and shy.   
"I would also like to know how many boyfriends you have, Nirra." Tye teased his older sister who shot him dead glance before sitting down and ordering warrior to do the same. Zuko couldn't help but notice how their movements were almost united, like they were one.   
Maybe they were.  
"More than you think, Tye." Xiaong kept glancing closely at boy, who exchanged looks with Nirra, before looking back at fifteen years old Airbender.  
"Long time no see Xiaong."  
"Cut crap." Everyone looked with disbelief at Xiaong, usually the calmest of Airbenders, who seemed to be rather pissed off. That assured Zuko that newcomer meant only trouble for everyone. After all, why then Xiaong would react this way on him?  
"Just tell me."  
"... I think it'll be better..."  
"If I tell you this myself." 

Katara wasn't sure what was happening, who were all these people that kept showing up out of nowhere, but she had never seen Xiaong so... heartbroken?  
"... Hi Nirra." Waterbender didn't want to stare, but it was hard not to. Not when this girl had almost same scar as Zuko's on her face. Actually, her whole body was covered in burns and deep cuts and stiches and...  
"Hi Xiaong. I missed you." Her voice was soft, almost like girl was scared. She didn't move closer and stood in awkward distance from Airbender, who seemed to be completely shocked and unable to move.   
"... I'm so sorry." Xiaong's voice was shaking when he quickly wiped few tears falling from his cheeks. It was heartbreaking to watch Aang's sibling was in pain and Katara knew why.  
Because he was blaming himself.  
"... I know you can't forgive me and I know..."   
"Shh, stop it, Xiaong." Katara and rest watched as girl unsurely reached for Xiaong's hand, who quickly grabbed her in embrance, hiding his face in neck where Waterbender noticed dark purple marks.   
"It's ok, I'm ok."  
"No, you're not!" The painful scream left Xiaong's throat when he starred with wet eyes on girl.   
"You're not and it's all my fault. If I hadn't left you there..."  
"You would have died." Nirra's calm voice reminded Airbender where he was, when he awkwardly moved away from girl, who seemed to be blushing too.   
"And I don't want to hear any of this anymore, Xiaong. Neka is here, she's safe and will be."   
"... I promise you that." Airbender didn't seem convinced but didn't oppose when his sister ordered to sit. Katara couldn't help but notice that Nirra had this kind of power that could make people listen to her. They trusted her and feared at the same time. Perfect combination.  
"... Now if we're after this small 'discussion', please explain me why are you here?"   
"... Azula."  
"She's out."

"It's impossible, she's locked up in prison with Ozai..." Nirra knit her brows and starred in confussion at her old friends. She couldn't understand why they were here, all in pieces and hurt, but what Azula had to do with it? She couldn't have... Airbender looked to see nodd from Mai, who sighed heavily before adjusting her robes.  
"That's what we wanted to tell you guys. She got away."  
"WHAT?! HOW?!" It was hard to calm Sokka down, but finally Suki managed to make him sit down and listen to want everyone had to stay. Tezah and Mai starred at each other for seconds, before girl spoke.  
"New Order is a group my father controls. They want to overthrow Iroh and bring Ozai back. But since Ozai is... not in condition to rule right now they decided to kidnapp Azula instead, which wasn't that hard considering that she was thought to have gone crazy."  
"No, she IS crazy!" Sokka rolled his eyes with annoyance and Nirra couldn't agree more with Watertribe warrior.   
"Where is she now?" Zuko's worried expression reminded Nirra how much had happened that day and how many times Fire Prince had heard about destruction his sibling had made. She hoped that he didn't blame himself for that mess, because it had nothing to do with him. Only with Aula.  
"No one knows, Iroh's agents kept trying to find her but..."  
"Actually, we know where she was last time." Nirra couldn't help but notice how much her old friend had changed. Tezah had always been an amazing leader and warrior but now she could truly see his greatness in way he spoke and acted. The small smile appeared on her lips as she listened to watch he had to say.  
"She attacted Lo En Se and tried to... recruit some of us, but thankfully we escaped and as far as I know no one helped her out. We were hoping she had died in the attack, but last night we got message she was seen near Lo En Se with New Order warriors."   
"And who are 'us' exactly?" Sokka tilted his head, caustiously observating Tezah. Nirra knew that warrior who seemed so powerful, showing out of nowhere couldn't gain easily her friends trust. Even Aang kept glancing at him closely.  
"... Experiments. Lab rats."   
"Don't call yourself that, Neka!" Xiaong looked with anger at dark skinned girl who strugged her shoulders. Nirra noticed how baggy her eyes were, how many bruises she had and how weak she seemed in comparison to their last meeting. That war ripped everything from them, but stay in Lo En Se did even worse things with their heads.  
"That's true, Xiaong. We are lab experiments and I won't pretend I'm normal. Not after all that happened in Lo En Se.  
"What was in Lo En Se?" Katara kept her hand intertwined with Aang's and on Spirits, Nirra could only thank heavens that in whole this mess at least Aang was slowly finding his place. He deserved it, after saving whole world.  
"Laboratory of Doctor Lu. He kept doing... experiments on... kids. Kidnapped by either Earth Kingdom or Fire Nation."  
"He wanted to create hybrids. Perfect soldiers." Tezah looked at Nirra and Airbender could see pain painted on his face. Telling this out loud after so many years must felt so strange.  
" He tried to make us learn new bending by... extreme methods."  
"But let's not describe it, shall we?" Neka suggested, clearly being uncomfortable with people watching her and her body.   
"Agreeded, we need to find Azula."  
"As I said, she was near to Lo En Se few weeks ago, but I'm not sure where she is now." Tezah admitted, sighting heavily.  
"But we have one more problem."  
"In Lo En Se... there are still people. We couldn't help everyone as there were too many of us and..."  
"So you left them?" Nirra looked with disbelief on man who seemed to her to be perfect leader just few minutes ago.  
"How could you?"  
"I made a decision. I could save some or none. Don't judge me, it wasn't easy for me." Tezah kept looking at her, but Nirra couldn't handle it anymore. She raised from her seat and just left with a word.

"... What do we do?" Topf tried to keep her nerves calm, but she couldn't. Not when she was sensing so much fear from each of her friends.  
"We will look for Azula and find a way to get rid of her." Zuko sighed heavily and Topf thought how hard it must have been for him. Learning that once again his family was making earth a living hell.   
"I will go with you." Aang raised from his seat.  
"It's my faut, I should have..."  
"No, Aang, it's my fault. I should have ended her when I had a chance. Now we have to chase her."   
"Well, you probably will need my boomerang so I'm coming with you." Sokka joined Zuko's side with Suki already packed for journey.  
"I won't leave you." Sweet voice of Katara annoyed Topf but she admitted deep inside that her relation with Twinkle Toes could be called 'cute'.   
"Well, where is this big stinky creature? I hate flying but honestly we need to get there fast and..."  
"I don't think you will find it." Mai's indifferent voice behind them scared whole group when they instinctively jumped away.  
"What do you mean? Appa is probably sleeping in his cave, I'm go get him..."  
"Don't bother. Your sister already took him."   
"What? Nirra? When?" Mai shrugged her shoulders.  
"Why did she steal my bison?!"  
"I LEFT THERE MY FAVOURITE SPARE BOOMERANG!"


	12. Chapter 12

After a week Appa had come back.   
But alone.  
Aang had tried to assure everyone that it hadn't meant anything. Maybe Appa couldn't have stayed with Nirra, because he had been too visible from far away. Or maybe she had been hiding somewhere and she had told him to go back. He had believed wholeheartly that she had been fine that Katara hadn't had heart to tell him what everyone feared.  
It wasn't long before he and Zuko found Azula and fought her together. Fire Princess got locked in prison again, with bending taken away from her by unknown person. Katara could only make guesses who could have done it since Zuko and Aang hadn't had a heart to do so.   
However even after defeating Azula there still was no sign of Nirra.  
So they had searched. For weeks and months. They had travelled many lands, asked for help Earth King and Fire Nation army. There had been posters of Airbender everywhere. But no one had seen her, not after the fall of Lo En Se. Almost like she...  
No, it couldn't be it.  
Katara tried not to believe it, but days had passed and Airbender still hadn't come home. Xiaong now was leading training of his siblings and Aang, apart from keeping world safe, was teaching air acylotes. Zuko attended more and more council meetings and started to prepare to take the throne from Iroh, who hoped to open a new tea shop. Mai and Ty Lee kept Kyoshi Warriors company and Sokka was now co-leader of their tribe. Only Katara and Topf could enjoy themselves little bit more as they helped their friends and worked as negotiator. Everything seemed to be in right place, but waterbender knew it was only illusion.   
Because the member of their family was gone forever and they hadn't even managed to say goodbye.

It had been Iroh's idea to throw some family party. He claimed it was because he had found perfect jasmine tea he wanted to serve, but Zuko knew better. He was just trying to get them together.  
After defeating Azula and finding out that Nirra was dead, their paths splitted up. Sokka stayed at the South Pole, helping his father while Topf and Katara kept Aang's company. Nirra's old friends, Tezah and Neka for some time travelled before they settled in Fire Nation, near to his palace. That meeting was supposed to remind all of them that they still had each other.   
Zuko sighed heavily before adjusting his robes one more time in front of the mirror. He hadn't been so nervous in days, because he had no idea how it would go. He understood how hard it was for most of them to lose Nirra and he himself couldn't move on, but they had to pretend. Even for just one night.  
"You look really handsome, Zuko." He turned around to see Aang's slightly tired face and smiling Katara, who reached his side to hug him before giving a way for her boyfriend, who also hugged Fire Prince tightly.  
"I missed you, Zuko."  
"I missed you too, brother." Both sighed heavily before they parted, with their eyes glued to Katara, who looked stunning as always. Zuko caught himself thinking of how jealous he was of Aang. He had lost his sister, but he had the love of his life still be his side, ready to sacrifice everything for him while Zuko was on his own, griefing after his soulmate. Because that who Nirra had been to him. His perfect soulmate.  
"Let's go, I'm curious about this new tea Iroh had bought." 

Everything seemed so perfect. All of them together, eating delicious food and tea Iroh had served. No threats on the horizon, no Azula and no more rebels- it couldn't be better. But of course that was lie, because there was free spot and everyone knew for who it was meant to be.   
"... Are you ok?" Zuko budged, suprised by suddenly soft voice of Topf's, who wasn't exactly known for her gentle side. However she seemed completely honest and worried and Zuko didn't have heart to lie to her. Not like he could fool her anyway.  
"Not really. She should be here with us."  
"... I know." Simple grab of her hand on his was enough that any words she could possibly say. Topf understood more than anyone that empty phrases and regrets wouldn't bring their friend back to life. No matter how much they wanted to.   
"I can't believe your chief now, Sokka! You must be really good at what are you doing." Sokka smiled proudly which caused Katara to snore with laughter, which eventually led to quite heated discussion Zuko was just about to stop when...  
"Fire Lord Zuko." The soldier bowed deepely before raising his eyes on ruler.   
"I'm sorry to interrupt, but there is someone who is requesting audience."  
"Tell them I will see them in the morning."  
"It's quite important, Lord and I believe you don't want to wait with it."

"Who are you?" Zuko raised from his seat, carefully watching Fire Nation soldier to approach him with some stranger in dark cloak. It seemed all so suspicious so he wasn't suprised when rest of Gaang stood up too.   
"It's honour, Fire Lord Zuko. I'm Dazeh Lee, commander of Fifth Infantry Regiment." Commander bowed deeply and so did dark figure.  
"What is so improtant that it can't wait until morning, commander? And who is that?" Commander straightened and sighted slightly before looking at his ruler.  
"I think it's better when I just show you." 

"... It can't be it."  
"... I must be dreaming."  
"Grumpy Face!" They were ready to get closer but move of hand of commander stopped them in place.  
"Soldier introduce yourself."   
"I'm Kana, soldier of Fifth Infantry Regiment, in service of Fire Lord Iroh." Figure bowed deepely.  
"It's an honour to meet you, Fire Lord Zuko."  
"... You must be kidding." Sokka whispered what everyone was thinking.  
"What did you do to her?!" Tye's angry voice echoed in the room when commander gave a sign and doorman reached him.  
"If you let, Fire Lord Zuko, soldier Kana and rest of the men had really hard day and need to rest. I'm sure in the morning she and rest of regiment will show you their strenght." Commander nodded and doorman walked away with figure by his side, who was watched by whole Gaang until she disappeared behind the door.  
"Now, when she's gone, I can hopefully explain you the situation."

"... We found her shortly after fall of Lo En Se. We captured Doctor Lu and his assistants, unfortunately Azula ran away and while following her we found girl we believe is Airbender Nirra, your friend." Commander sighed heavily, looking at Fire Lord's indifferent face he tried to keep.  
"... However when we found her... she was... in bad state."  
"What do you mean?" Katara knit her brows, unsure how to react to the news. However look at Aang and Topf assure her that man in fact was telling the truth.  
"She... was... half dead." Commander sighted again, not even trying to cover his emotions when he explained further.  
"I've seen many things on battle field, I fought in previous war, but... I have never seen crime. She... Airbender Nirra or rather soldier Kana... her head... was all in blood... she had a hole in it... my medic managed to save her even though we were convinced she wouldn't sure."   
"That's why we haven't informed you sooner. We had to make sure she would survive journery here. We didn't want to give you fake hopes especially..."  
"... She must have felt from very above and hit her head which eventually led to..."  
"Memory loss." Katara finished, feeling overwhelmed with history and its consequences.  
"That's why she didn't recognise us." Commander nodded, sighing heavily before taking a sip of Iroh's famous tea.  
"When she woke up from coma, she didn't remember even her name. That's why we decided to call her Kana. It... was my daughter's name." The sad expression crossed commander's face and he lowered his head.  
"... She reminded me of her. So fierce and real warrior. That's why I took her in. It's not like we could let her go. She didn't know anything, she remembered only fire of her hometown and that she lost her family. She is convinced she's all on her own. But what's worse, we noticed that..."   
"What did you notice, Commander?" Zuko pressed his subject, who suddenly got quiet.  
"... She... Airbender Nirra... lost her bending."

"... I can't believe it." Aang raised from his seat and started to walk around. Zuko wished he could stop him from doing it, but didn't have strenght to stand up. The news, so shattering were hard to accept, because there she was, somewhere in this palace and yet so far away. No wonder that she was so suprised when they all wanted to rush to hug them. She didn't remember them.   
She didn't remember him.  
"... What are we going to do?" Katara's head reminded Zuko why he valued waterbender's advice so much. In times like this, when he or Aang were losing minds, she was the one to bring them back to earth.  
"... I can try healing but I'm not sure if it will do anything." Commander shook his head, sighing heavily again.  
"We tried it with our medics but didn't really work. It's more like... psychological blocade. It's like... something is stopping her from remembering. Plus, she really doesn't trust people so it will probably take some time before she lets you touch her."  
"So what are we supposed to do? Wait for the miracle?!" Tye had tears in his eyes that broke Zuko's heart in pieces. He had never seen Airbender cry, not like this.  
'"I want my sister back!"  
"Me too!" Ayia's eyes were also watery when she burrowed herself in Katara, who stroked her hair slightly.  
"And you will. Just... give Nirra some time. We will find our way to her." Waterbender look at Zuko and Fire Prince for the first time in long time felt hope, because she was alive. And it didn't matter how little she remembered.  
"We will bring her memories back, I promise."


	13. Chapter 13

But it was easier said than done.  
The next few days they kept walking into each other. Commander Lee said she would temporary stay at the palace as a guard and trainer of future soldiers. Suprisingly, she didn't disobey, even though her regiment was moving on to next destiny. She was left on her own but she didn't mind. She was used to be all alone.  
Kana didn't remember much about her life before joining army. She frankly recognised some old voices from her childhood and faces of people she knew that were dead. She was told that she was hurt badly in head and that's why she kept getting headaches. Soldier didn't understand why and in what circumstances it had happened and no one could answer her questions. She could only hope that this 'disability' would stop her from staying in army. Kana couldn't leave regiment, it was only thing she had left. Without it, she would end up on streets.  
"... Are you okay, soldier?" She nodded quickly and adjusted her robes. She was a door guard at main room of Fire Palace. Fire Nation killed her family and rationally she should be mad, but Kana couldn't. This nagging feeling kept telling her that things were fine. That Fire Lord Iroh didn't have anything to do with it.  
Speaking of which, man walked into the room with group of teenagers Kana saw few days off by his side. She could easily recognise Fire Lord Zuko and two other girls in Fire Nation clothing, but rest seemed to be different nations. The one she was extremely curious about was guy with blue tattoos, just like hers. She wondered if they hadn't grown up in same village. Maybe it was just strange custom of some Fire Nation citiziens to tattoo their kids. However his clothes were completely different from firebenders usually wore. Who he could be then?  
"Come here, soldier Kana." She moved on stiff legs to throne where whole group gathered when she kneeled.  
"Fire Lord Iroh. Fire Lord Zuko."  
"... Raise, Kana." Girl looked up and to her great suprise...  
"... I know you!" She covered her mouth but it was too late. She already had said it out loud and everyone was now looking at her like on crazy.  
"I'm really sorry, Fire Lord Iroh, I didn't mean to..."  
"That's fine, my kid." That warm smile and calm voice she could recognise everywhere. But how since it's first time they are meeting?  
Or maybe not.  
"... Can I ask you something?" She cursed herself in mind for not keeping her mouth shut. She shouldn't be speaking to her ruler like that, but curiosity was stronger. She had never felt such urgent need to find out something, something about her past life.  
"Of course."  
".... Have we met before?" Fire Lord raised from his seat and came closer to Kana, who also stood up.   
"I know it sounds crazy, but I have this nagging memory... this strange memory that you, my Lord and I..."  
"Had some tea together?" Iroh handed her cup that one of service gave him on silver plate. Kana cautiously took drink her hands, still watching Iroh's face in close.  
"Yes, we have, my dear. Many, many times."   
"But how? I've been in army for last six months and before..." She twisted her face because of familar pain in the back of the head.  
"And before I probably also was a soldier since I got hurt in a battle. It can't possible that I had visited you in this Palace, my Lord."  
"Oh no, we have met in different circumstances when my brother was still rulling." Iroh smiled warmly to her before showing her to sit next to his throne. Group of teenagers quickly moved away, with their eyes glued to her almost like she was some kind of evil spirit.  
"But don't worry, these meetings were as important for me as this one." Kana nodded and took another look around, trying not to feel threatened by looks she was being given. Iroh must have sensed it because he sighed slightly before smiling widely to her.  
"You probably wonder what my nephew and his friends are all doing here."   
"That's none of my business I believe, my Lord." Iroh laughed quietly like what she said was extremely funny, even though Kana didn't see reason.   
"Really good attitude, Kana, however it's not really you, I'm afraid." Soldier knit her brows, looking confused at Fire Lord.  
"What do you mean by that, my Lord?"  
"Nothing." However Iroh kept smiling and this smile kept driving Kana crazy, because he knew something and didn't want to say.  
"... Maybe I will introduce you probably to these guys. My nephew, Zuko, soon to be next Fire Lord." Kana bowed deeply but she didn't miss change in facial expression of Fire Prince, who quietly moved away to show way to tall, musculous guy in light blue clothing.  
"This is Sokka, co-chief of Southern Water Tribe."   
"And this is Suki, his fiancee, one of Kyoshi Warriors."   
"...Hold on, you said Kyoshi Warriors?" Iroh nodded, when Kana kept glancing at short haired girl. Her figure, the moves and makeup...  
"... We have met before, haven't we?" She just needed to be sure she wasn't going insane. She felt overwhelmed and terrified that suddenly she found people she had known before the accident. What if they knew something she didn't? What if they hated her? What if she wasn't a good person in her previous life?  
"...Yes." Soft smile of Kyoshi Warrior brought up next memory that appeared in front of girl's eyes. She and this girl, Suki and few different, similar dressed girls, training, sparing in the sun light, being watched by someone hiding under the tree... But when Kana tried to recognise who was it, she couldn't. It was only dark figure with no specific gender or characteristic.   
"... I'm sorry that I ask you that, but why did we train together? Was I one of you?" Some strange expression crossed Suki's face when she looked at Sokka, who simply nodded, with his eyes glued to Kana.  
"... Not really, we just met by accident and decided to train. Eevn though, I have to admit, I wanted to recruit you."  
"Why didn't I join you then? I... you probably know from Commander Lee... I had an accident and I... don't have many memories." Kana focused her eyes on tea she was still holding. It was hard to admit to all of us, but she needed some answers, especially when she remembered small details.  
"... But I remember clearly that I enjoyed it. I enjoyed that training, I enjoyed being in such formation. Why didn't I join you?" Suki sighed, clearly unsure what to say or do, because she kept glancing on either Iroh or Sokka, who finally spoke instead of her.  
"You... decided to work solo. It was what worked best for you."  
"And how do you know that?"  
"Because we've met before too."   
"... Why then I don't remember it?" Kana went fear growing inside when she took a look around. What was going on? Why did she know Iroh and Suki, but didn't recognise any other of these people? Why did her head hurt so much and why she couldn't remember?  
"... I don't know." Sokka honestly admitted, looking with some kind of compassion at her.  
"But I know that my sister, Katara, can help you." The girl in light blue dress moved closer and let go of hand of this tattooed guy before she stood in front of Kana.  
"... Kana, I'm a waterbender and a healer. I know that your medics tried to help you, but if you allow me I might try my best to ease your pain." Kana look unsure at Iroh, who kept smiling slightly to her. She had to admit, she was scared to show herself to stranger like this, especially because her wound in head wasn't the one she was suffering from, but Katara seemed so trustworthy and Iroh believed her and Kana knew she could relay her life with Iroh's decisions.  
"Fine, we can try that." Waterbender's face lit in smile when she slowly took Kana's hand and walked her to more peaceful and private place where soon Kana was to discover reasons of her constant pain. Soldier took last look through her shoulder on Iroh and Suki, who chatted quietly before her eyes slipped on silent Fire Lord Zuko.  
And on spirits, Kana never felt so weak as that moment when their eyes crossed.


	14. Chapter 14

It was hard. To watch her, so close and yet so far away.  
She remembered Sokka, Sukki, Iroh and slowly she reminded some details about Ty Lee and Mai. But still it was so little. Katara had told him that the scars she had... waterbender wasn't sure if she would ever be able to cure them. She was trying her best, Zuko could see that, but still it wasn't enough, because Nirra, or rather now Kana was still hurt and seeing it was killing him.  
That's why he distanced himself from her. Whenever she showed on his way, he ignored her and just pass without a word. She used to call him Fire Lord, before Iroh specifically told her not to. It was strange to hear her calling him the offical title when before she used to call him stupid nicknames or hers.  
On Spirits, it hurt so bad.  
Zuko got involved in some Avatar business Aang had to go through so he travelled a lot first few weeks when she was in the castle. He just couldn't stand seeing her and not being able to kiss her, cuddle together or at least fight. He wished she yelled at him just like they first met, but instead she was cautious and calling him Lord. It wasn't his Nirra, it was a stranger with her face and voice.  
Ok, maybe it was a lie. Zuko was aware that still inside there was the same person he had fallen into love. He could see how much she cared for soldiers from her regiment or how much she appreciated iroh's wisdom, Katara's help or training with Suki. She had changed, a lot, she was robbed from her memories, but she was still here, alive. So why did it hurt so much when he looked at her?  
"... Fire Lord... Zuko..." He budged, unaware of her presence so close. He was currently standing at his palace since Aang really wanted to see Katara who kept Iroh's company and worked as his close advisor. Yet, he hadn't seen her before that morning when she stood by his side, in casual Fire Nation clothes which looked so damn good on her. He wanted to tell her so badly that she should wear them more often, even the all the time, as a his spouse but he couldn't. Instead, he just turned his head and focused eyes on setting sun.  
"... Did I insult you with something?" She was careful with her words and she kept glancing at floor, almost like she was ready for him to yell at her. Maybe she was used to get scolded for some things in army, he didn't know. Zuko could only feel anger bottle inside him and with last pieces of his strong will he calmed down. He couldn't show her he cared nor he was so mad about whole world for stealing her from him. He had to pretend he didn't care about her.  
"I don't care about you, soldier Kana." Any with these words he left, not looking behind, because he knew that if he had, he would have just crashed in tears.

"...Are you okay, Kana?" Soldier looked up to see this strange guy with same tattoos as hers. She had asked him before about it, but he had promised her to explain another time. Only thing she knew about him that he was an Avatar, a savior of the world and brother to three siblings- Xiaong, Tye and Ayia. Kana liked them and grew to their company. She liked training with them, eating or just hanging out, even though she sometimes caught them looking at her with this pain in their eyes. She sometimes wondered what she had done or who she resembled that they were so... hurt by her presence.  
"Yeah, it's fine." It wasn't, but everyone could tell that but just looking at her wet cheeks. She almost never cried, but the pain was unbearable and that situation with Zuko... was just too much. Kana couldn't understand why he kept acting like this. Like she had hurt her, more than anyone in this world. But wjhat could she have possibly done to make him feel like that?  
"... Why Zuko, I mean, Fire Lord Zuko hates me?" She blurted out suddenly after few minutes of silence between them. Aang first looked at her, with suprise painted on his face, before he signed heavily. He seemed so young and yet he was caring weight of the whole world on his shoulders. Kana wished she could take some of this burder away and just protect him. It was so strange, they rarely knew each other, no one mentioned something that could mean they had met before and yet, whenever she saw him or his siblings she knew she would kill anyone who would even think about laying their hands on them.   
"...He doesn't hate you." Aang's voice was a little bit shaking and Kana wondered why. Maybe he was just tired, after all he was so busy with his Avatar duties all the time.  
"... He just... doesn't know what to do."   
"What do you mean? I'm just regular soldier in his army, who somehow knows his uncle. He doesn't even know me that well." Kana sighed heavily, hiding face in her hands. She was so stupid, wondering about what Fire Lord thought of her. It didn't matter, she was just her and he was Zuko, this great Firebender and even better friend. She saw him taking care of Aang's siblings when he wasn't there; she noticed him in silence helping Katara when she couldn't handle the paperwork anymore; she watched him treating each and one of his soldiers and people with kindness that very few people show. He had his flaws, sure, but he seemed so... good in her heart and she wanted him to see her as good person too, even though she clearly wasn't one.  
"... Kana, I promise one day things will clear up." Aang stood up, without looking Kana in the eyes. His shoulders were low and so was head, when he sighed heavily.  
"... And about Zuko... just give him some time. I promise he doesn't hate you." And then he went away, leaving her with ache in her head and heart.

It was really late evening when they crossed their paths again. He was coming back from training with Aang, all covered in sweat, but with head now clear. It helped a lot to listen Iroh's advices and spend time with Aang and Katara who always managed to calm him down. He knew he had to keep his emotions under control and not dwell too much on this topic, but how could he when they literally crashed into each other, almost like Spirits wanted to make him go crazy?  
"I'm sorry, I should have looked where I was..."   
"That's ok." He helped her stood up and then held her hand few seconds too long before he pulled away, quickly covering his torso with sweaty clothing.  
"What are you doing here?" It was strange and unnatural for them to talk so officially. Zuko remembered clearly all of their teasing and salty comments. He wanted to go back to this. He needed to hold her hand again. He had to sleep by her side that night.   
"...I was actually looking for you." She was avoiding his eyes, hidden in shadow of empty palace corridor. He wanted to pull her closer and tell to look into his eyes and just allow him to stare into her soul, but he couldn't. She didn't remember and he couldn't push this relation.  
"Can it wait until morning? Or maybe one of my advisors will help you..."  
"No, it can't!" Her answer was sharp, sharper than her usual 'soldier Kana' voice. This fire dancing in her eyes- he could recognise it anytime. It was her, it was still his Nirra.  
"I found this and I... can't understand how it ended up in my clothes but I need answers." She handed him a small piece of paper which turned out to be...a letter. That fucking letter he wrote to her about Ba Sing Se. He hadn't known she had kept it and how it had survived so much, but tears sprang into his eyes. She had cared, so deepely, even though he had betrayed her. He had never deserved her.   
"... I don't know either." He walked away few steps, before she grabbed his hand, completely suprising both of them. Small spark of fire ran through their bodies, but none of them moved or took hand away. They just stood there, in silence and almost complete darkness staring at each other.  
"... I know it's your handwritting."  
"How can you..."  
"I've seen you writing!" Even it was dark, he could see she was blushing. Kana-Nirra blushing? That almost never happened. What could that mean then?  
"...When?" It was stupid question, but he needed answers.  
"... That doesn't matter."  
"... You spy on me?!" The suprise in his voice made her blush even harder when she quickly shook her head.  
"No,no, it's not like that, I just... needed to check it. That's all." Both of them knew though that it wasn't, but Zuko decided to let it slide that moment. After all, maybe she really was just curious. She still didn't remember him.   
"... Who is Nirra?" She took deep breath and Zuko noticed her hand was shaking a little bit in his and instinctively he brushed his thumb against hers. It felt so right, so casual, but it shouldn't. They were strangers, he was her ruler and she was his soldier. He shouldn't have done it.  
"... No one." He wanted to lose grip, but she didn't let you, now catching his second hand and pulling him closer that their foreheads almost brushed. He could feel her breath on his skin and heat that kept buzzing in his body. He just needed to tell her how much he needed her and that he would never let anyone hurt her ever again and just...  
"I don't know. Maybe some soldier from your regiment and by mistake you got her letter, which wasn't written by me, just to be clear. Now if you excuse me..."  
"Oh fuck you!" She yelled at his face with the same anger she had yelled at him right at Ba Sing Se. The same pain and anger was painted on her face and Zuko felt his heart already breaking in thousand pieces, just like the first time.   
"Everyone keep secrets from me! You know something, you all do, but none of you want to tell me what's going on! And you know what? I'm sick of it! I'm tired, I suffer so much from pain, I miss some big part of my life and I don't know how to get it back and now you. You hate me for no reason, it's not like we have met before!" She was breathing heavily and all Zuko wanted was to calm her down, put in his embrace and not let go. He saw her suffer, he watched Katara healing her through the gap in the door. He knew what she was talking about and yet he couldn't say anything.   
"And this Nirra girl. I heard you all repeat her name and I want to know who she was! Why do I keep feeling that I hurt you all, I hurt YOU and I can't live with it anymore!" She was on edge of tears when she looked at Zuko with these beautiful grey eyes.  
"Please, tell me, I need to know the truth."  
"Sometimes lie is better than truth." He freed his hands and left without a word, not turning around. Again.


	15. Chapter 15

They hadn't seen each other for next few days. It wasn't like she had been avoiding at him and training all day. She had even asked Iroh to let her become a regular soldier again, but he had insisted that he needed a guard like her. That's why when she wasn't on duty she was training. Not like she could sleep or doing anything else without thinking about him.  
Why did she care so much? Why her heart skipped a beat everytime she saw him? Why she paid to every single detail about him? Why did she always starred at him across the room?  
"... When will you finish?" She turned around to see that one person she wished not to see. He was shirtless, prepared for training. Usually he showed up here with Aang by his side, but appearently Avatar was busy that day with his girlfriend. Kana cursed in her mind, before she realised something.  
"I don't know." With words hanging between them she got back to kicking the dummy which suddenly started to look exactly like him.   
"It wasn't really a question."  
"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know that dear Fire Lord Zuko needs whole space for himself." Why was she so salty toward him out of all sudden? She should have watched her tongue, he already disliked her and now...  
"...Let's train together." She starred at him for few seconds before attacking fiercely, with all the power she had. She wasn't sure why but she put all her anger and fear in that fight. She wanted to just let her emotions out and that's why she got caught off guard and at some moment of their encounter she ended up on training mat with Zuko holding her from standing up.  
"Try to be more focused next time if you want to be any competition for me." His voice was completely indifferent and it drove her crazy, because he wasn't like that, she could tell that. He was faking it.  
" And you try not to get on my nerves if you don't want to end up with your bones broken." Zuko just smirked and Kana suddenly realised his lips were dangerously close to hers and on Spirits, she didn't mind it. What was going on with her? She couldn't be falling in love with Fire Lord? That couldn't be possible.  
"Brave words of someone who got just knocked down." Kana felt anger bottling inside her and before she thought, she took advantage of situation and threw Zuko on the other side of mat, now toping him and smiling proudly.  
"Says who." She wasn't sure what this smile of his was supposed to mean, but she could feel her cheeks suddenly getting red. Their lips were again so close and that stupid thought of... kissing him crossed her mind and on Spirits, Kana knew that the more they stare at each other, the closer she was getting to him until...  
"WHAT IS TWO OF YOU DOING HERE?!" 

It was funny, Suki had to admit. Sokka's face of terror and shocked Kana's and Zuko's- nothing could beat that. Kyoshi Warrior noticed blush appearing on cheeks both, before Zuko quickly rolled away from Kana and stood up, not even looking at her.  
"Training and what else?" His casual voice was so fake that Suki couldn't stop herself from rolling eyes. It was obvious that he was hurt that Nirra still didn't remember him and he decided to treat her the worst way possible by ignoring and belittling, but Suki knew better. All he wanted was to just kiss her that moment they accidentally crashed with Sokka. And what's more, Kana-Nirra wanted to do the same, even though she didn't have the memories he had.  
"Yeah, I know this kind of training." Sokka crossed eyes with Suki and sighed with annoyance. Medics advised them not to bring too many memories at one time, because Kana could easily get confused and lock her mind even more. According to Katara's and Aang's theory, Nirra must have protected her memory from someone and managed to shut her mind so no one could get any information out of her. That would explain why she remembered for example Suki and Sokka. It was because they weren't as close to Kana's heart as for example Aang or Fire Lord, who now was walking away, without paying attention to Kana, who was still sitting at the mat, staring at him with confused expression on her face.   
"You know what?" Zuko stopped on sound of Suki's voice, but didn't turn around. She was only guessing but it was probably because he couldn't stand looking at Kana.   
"We should train together one day."  
"Yeah, whatever." With this conclussion, Zuko left the room and the same his chance to kiss his previous girlfriend.

They kept avoiding each other again, especially because Sokka kept trying to get them closer, even during dinners, which resulted in Zuko leaving dining room and Kana silently following his steps. However, they couldn't run away forever and next time they met Zuko wasn't sure if his heart was going to survive it.  
He couldn't sleep. He kept rolling from one side of his bed to other, trying to put his tired mind to rest, but he simply couldn't. After long battle, he finally gave up and focused on what was making him sleepless. The bed was fine, the temperature just right and body screaming for some rest- so why to hell whenever he closed his eyelids he was urged to open them?  
Then he realised.  
Nirra.  
He hadn't been sleeping well when she had been gone, not to say that he had almost never slept. But when she was found, he found some peace and was able to get few hours of decent sleep. So why now he couldn't stop thinking about her?  
Urged by sudden impulse, he quickly dressed in casual clothes and left his bedroom to find himself wandering around numerous corridors of his palace. He needed to clear his head off and get rid of that feeling that Nirra was unwell. That's why he decided to check on her. After all, everyone was already asleep and he would just stand at her door and check if she's...  
Is standing right in front of him.

"I confused your door with mine." Zuko cursed himself in mind and wondered if he could get any more stupid since his room was across whole hall way from hers.   
"...Ok." She said finally, certainly not believing him, but not moving even an inch away from him.   
"... Why aren't you sleeping?" He finally asked, breaking comforting silence between them. Kana avoided his eyes, clearly focused on her feet.   
"... Just can't." Explained unwillingly and he could see she was uneasy, but he wasn't sure if it was because she was standing there in her sleeping gown or rather sleeping warrior clothing and he was himself not really dressed up either.   
"... I have these... dreams and memories keep... floating... and I can't, I'm scared, I..." Zuko didn't let her finish when push her back in her room and quickly closed the door behind confused warrior.

He couldn't do it. He just couldn't. Everyone would say he was gone crazy. He couldn't press her like that and put in even more uncomfortable situation. He needed to step away from that door and go back to his room. He just...  
"What are you..." Kana was cut off when he crashed again into room, this time staying on the same side of the door. For few long seconds they just starred at each other, unsure what they should do or how to act, before Zuko allowed to fire in his soul to overtake his body when he reached her side and cupped her face with trembling hands.   
"... I know you don't understand... For this one night... let's stay together ok?" His fingers kept brushing her face, he was scanning every small detail of her cheeks, brows and these beautiful grey eyes that kept starring at him with disbelief.   
"... I promise I won't hurt you." He wanted so bad for her to feel the same as he was, because it was killing him. He had lost her once because of his stupidity and betrayal and now he lost her again. He couldn't live like this any longer.   
"... I'm begging you just let me stay here for this night." 

Kana was breathing heavily, feeling her skin burning under his touch. What was happening, she had no idea, but she could tell how terrified he was by the way he was trembling and with this look in his eyes. He seemed like he was on edge of losing himself and she wasn't sure why, but she knew that in his eyes she must have looked the same. Because the same fire was burning her inside.  
"... I..." She couldn't find right words, not well his fingers kept touching her cheeks, jaw, lips... She wanted to just give all of herself to him and she knew why, even though that scared her a lot.  
Because she loved him.  
She loved Fire Lord Zuko.  
Future ruler of Fire Nation and probably husband to Mai.  
"... Please, just let me..."  
"... What about Mai?" She didn't want to hurt her feelings, even though she had reasons to hate the girl for what she had done to her family. She just couldn't steal someone so precious like Zuko from her. Even though Kana would do anything to be her that night.  
"... What about her?"  
"She's your fiancee and I..." His forehead touching hers and lips almost brushing... It was too much for her.  
"There is nothing between me and Mai." There was this resolve of this statement that she didn't question his words. Instead, just allowed him to run his fingers in her hair and breathe in sync to her.  
"... Thank you." She just nodded, unsure how to react when they stood in comforting silence, in strong embrance that felt so right and so... familar.

Zuko would lie if he said he wasn't on edge of tears. Because there he was, lying next to her after almost a year and yes, it was perfect, yes it gave him comfort he had missed so much, but still there was still space between them he couldn't cross. She didn't remember and he understood it was already too much for him to ask her to let him stay in her room that night. She seemed so... confused but didn't even flinch when he kept brushing his thumbs against her cheeks. It was almost like...  
No, he couldn't think like this, because he would keep lying to himself. She didn't feel anything toward him and probably reason why she agreed was because he was her ruler and she was loyal citizen. Maybe she thought she had to do it to please him. This thought scared him so much that he pulled away, with disgustion feeling toward himself. How could he be so selfish and push her boundaries?  
"... Is something wrong?" She whispered, almost like she was scared and he couldn' t help but blame himself for way she felt.  
"Yes, I've hurt you. Nirra, I'm so, so sorry, I should have never walked in here and asked you for this and now I just know I don't deserve you or your love and I..."  
"... You called me Nirra." Zuko's eyes grew bigger when he realised that she was right. He just called her the real name.   
"... So... we... knew each other." She slowly said, looking puzzled. She was probably sorting things in her head, but Zuko was just too terrified. He should leave, maybe in the morning he could lie it was some dream she had or...  
"... and you wrote letters to me..."  
"... and... I still love you." And before he processed her conclussion, he felt warm lips against his.

This kiss... was different from all they had shared before. It was at first soft, like the peck they shared after end of war when no one was watching, but then all the fear, anger, sadness and longing made it fierce, almost like it was supposed to be their last. Zuko couldn't tell how long it lasted before they finally parted to catch breath.   
"...Zuko..." It was her, now he was sure. It was the voice in which she used to call him in the night when they were sleeping and she was scared; or when she just wanted him to look at her' or when she about to tell him how big idiot he was.  
"...Nirra..." Airbender's arms were around his neck and forehead still touching his. The closeness they never had before felt so right and Zuko was enjoying every second of it.   
"... On Spirits, why... did I have to lose you..." She shushed him with finger on his lips when she gave a small peck in the corner of his mouth.  
"... We're here. It's okay." Now it was hers turn to take a close look at his face, to brush his cheeks with her cold hands and just to admire how much he had changed and how familar this skin under her fingers was.   
"... I wish I could have turned back time and..."  
"... Will you just stop talking?" She teased and Zuko couldn't hide small grin that crossed his face.  
"I liked you better when you were nice to me. Like, calling me Fire Lord Zuko and all this stuff."  
"... We can go back to that." Her lips were on his when she also kept smirking.  
"But you will never visit this room again."  
"It won't be necessary because you will end up in mine anyway." The flirty teasing was so intense but he couldn't blame themselves. They had lost each other for a year without even a proper goodbye. They had gone through so much, alone and now they couldn't waste time. They had to just be together, because who knew what would happen soon.  
"... You think so?" He nodded and she just smirked, with her hand outlining his jawline.   
"You're really sure of yourself, Your Honour. And you got bold."   
"I got a lot of time to prepare myself." They both laughed, feeling all emotions finally being on ease.  
"... What?" She finally asked, after minute of silence when he just starred at her. Zuko knew that there was still long way before them and that they weren't safe, but that moment he couldn't care less. He pressed his lips to hers fiercely, feeling fire burning in his body and it finally felt... like home.

They didn't even close their eyes all night. They didn't talk either. They had still some time to do so. That night they cared only about being as close to each other as possible.   
Nirra sighed, with warmth spreading through her body. Everything was alright, Zuko was here, with head on her shoulder and they were finally together. Even though last year she wouldn't be so bold and definetly they wouldn't act like they did that night, she was fine with it. After all, it had been a year. A whole year while he had to lose her just to find out later that she hadn't remembered him. She didn't even want to think how she would feel if she was in his shoes.   
"... By the way, your excuse to come here and see me was the stupidest thing you've ever said."  
"Oh, do you have to really ruin whole atmosphere by teasing me?" Zuko rolled his eyes, but Nirra knew he wasn't mad. He could never be annoyed with her.  
"That's my job."   
"... I have to tell you something."  
"Oh no, don't tell me we have to restore your honour back." She laughed what also made him crack a wide smile and peck her collarbone.  
"No, not this time. I just need to order you..."  
"You have no power over me, did you forget?"  
"No, I clearly remember you calling me Fire Lord Zuko and you considering yourself as loyal Fire Nation soldier." Nirra rolled her eyes when she starred at prince with awe mixed with amusement. Spirits, she had missed him so much, even though for some time she hadn't remembered for who she had been longing.  
"I order you, with the power I have, to wear from now on only Fire Nation clothing."  
"Because they suit you. You look like you were born to wear them." He brushed her cheek and she couldn't help but shiver a little. It was just his influence and touch she loved so much.  
"So I was to wear the crown." She teased, but his expression lit up, almost like some thought just hit him.  
"Yes, you are." He admitted before giving her soft kiss.  
"I promise to give you one soon."


	16. Chapter 16

Being Avatar wasn't easy, but being in love was even harder.  
Aang was trying his best to keep his relation with Katara strong and thank to Spirits they managed to go through living hell and still enjoy some moments of it. She was there for him, no matter what was going on and he was doing same thing for her, like when Gran-Gran had died and she had found it hard to let her go. They had supported each other and loved unconditionally and being with her was everything Aang could ever ask in life.   
However he couldn't share his happiness with everyone. His sister, his fierce and unbreakable older sister, was gone and no one knew how long it would take her to remember him or Katara the way they remembered her. Aang tried to keep it cool, but everytime he looked at Nirra, or he should rather say soldier Kana, he felt pain. He wanted to help her, he wanted to travel with her, teach Air Acylotes new things and most important- ask how to propose to Katara one day.   
He had been thinking about it for a long time. He had hit his sixteen birthday and soon he would be in right age for marriage and so was Katara. She had already had few proposals from watertribe men, but she politely declined them all, but for how long? Aang understood that dating him and spending most of the time saving the world might be tiring. What if Katara would get tired of him?  
"... Dinner is ready." He budged to see her, light by setting sun, with small smile on her lips. She was so beautiful, so damn beautiful and his soulmate. Aang smiled back to her, when he raised from his seat.   
Katara would never leave him, he knew it deep inside. She was all he had and he was all she wanted. They belonged to each other.  
"I love you." They rarely had said it before so first she seemed to be suprised by his statement, but then she smiled even wider and leaned to give him a soft kiss that melted him inside, like always.  
"I love you more."  
"I lost my appetite." Topf got past them with grumpy face, but Aang and Katara knew too well that Earthbender was happy for them, even though she didn't want to admit it. Airbender grabbed his girlfriend's hand and headed to the Fire Palace, all over the moon, because they were here, safe and together, when...  
"Btw, I heard your sister gained her memory." 

Katara had never seen Aang so nervous and he had survived meeting her dad as her boyfriend while being teased by Sokka. Yet, here they were running through the corridors and she could feel his whole body shaking from excitement and fear. Suddenly he stopped right in front of dining room door and just starred at them with this look painted on his beautiful face.   
"...Hey, it's ok." He looked at her and she immediately smiled. Aang was her soulmate from the very beginning and now sharing life with him seemed to be more than she deserved. He was so pure and humble and she loved all of his, even the fact that he sometimes had to leave her without warning. Watching him so scared and prepared for hurting was painful, but she knew they could go through it together. When Nirra had gone missing, Katara had been first one to help Aang organise work of Air Acylotes. She also trained a little bit with rest of Airbenders and she took care after them when Aang had been chasing Azula. She knew how much losing a sibling cost Avatar and she felt that too since Nirra had been like older sister to her. That's why she also wasn't sure if she could handle being rejected by warrior again.   
"... We're together, remember." She brushed his cheek slightly, before pushed door to see...  
"Hey Katara, Aang, almost all meat is gone!" Katara rolled her eyes on comment of her brother who kept stuffing himself with food. Waterbender didn't let go of her boyfriend's hand and just looked around to see anxious Tye, Xiaong and Ayia sitting across the table, all pale and not eating anything.  
"Is everything alright?" Siblings looked at each other and slowly nodded, but Katara knew better than anyone that it wasn't so she wasn't suprised when Ayia finally broke and ran into her arms, wrapping her small hands around waterbender's neck.  
"I'm scared." Airbender admitted with shaking voice and Katara sighed. She could feel that all Airbenders were moved by news and still unsure if it was true. She stayed silent for few seconds and just watched Aang gently stroking Ayia's short hair.   
"... It's ok, Ayia, we all are, but it's gonna be ok. If she doesn't remember yet, she will soon, ok?" Airbender didn't seem convinced but at least she stopped shaking. Katara took a look around the whole Gaang sitting around the table and noticed smiles on Ty Lee and Suki's lips.  
"What?"  
"Nothing." Suki sent her warm smile before putting some rice in her mouth.  
"I am just thinking about how great mother you will be one day."  
"Of course she will." Aang kissed gently waterbender's forehead, completely ignoring annoyed moaning from Sokka.  
"Can you both please giving me oogie's during dinner?"  
"Wait until you see Zuko sucking Nirra's face." Topf's comment earned her shocked looks from everyone at the table, especially Airbender siblings.  
"What, did I say something or do I have something on my face?" Earthbender smirked, sensing tension in the room. Katara knew she was just messing with them, but what she said... could actually be true.  
"I swear on Spirits if I'm not allowed to eat my meat in piece, because Katara and Aang AND Zuko and Katara start make out I'm gonna..."  
"No need to worry, Sokka, we promise to behave ourselves."

Katara watched Airbender siblings eye grow bigger when they noticed who entered the room. Nirra-Kana was wearing Fire Nation civilian clothing what was first sign that something had changed. Second one was her hand brushing Zuko's, who seemed to overjoyed almost like Sokka that day when he drank cactus juice, but this time Katara was sure it wasn't it.   
He was just so purely happy.  
"... Kana... I mean, Nirra remembers some things." Zuko announced, not hiding his excitement what made Aang crack smile. Katara could still feel tension in his body, but seeing Fire Lord so exhilarated made him pleased too. Even Ayia raised her head from Katara's shoulder to look at Nirra.   
"... I remember most of things. I remember fight with Azula, I remember losing my family, but most important- I remember my sweet little siblings." Nirra came closer and soon enough was caught in strong embrace of Xiaong.   
"I missed you so, so much, Nirra." Fourteen years old Airbender moved finally away from girl to let his younger brother, Tye, to also hug her. Nirra laughed, with tears in her eyes when Ayia finally ran into her arms, also knocking nineteen years old on the floor.  
"Why did they do this to you? Nirra, we missed you, we needed you, I was so scared and I didn't want to train..."   
"Shh.. it's okay, I'm here." Nirra placed small kiss on Ayia's head before she put her on the floor.   
"I'm here." Katara slowly let go of Aang's hand who walked slowly to his oldest sibling, who tried her best not to cry. Waterbender knew that the bound Nirra and Aang had was like the one she had with Sokka. Nirra felt responsible for Aang the most and she blaimed herself for all what had happened to him while he kept doing the same.   
"... Aang, you grew so much." Nirra joked when she bowed deepely in front of him.  
"I bet you've been training hard too."  
"Yes, making out with Katara." Sokka mumbled, causing everyone to laugh. Katara watched as Airbenders hugged each other tighly and for few long minutes just stayed in embrace, whispering to each other in native language of Airbenders before they broke out.  
'"Never, ever do this again." Aang warned Nirra who just nodded.   
"Promise." Airbender smiled at Katara and waterbender made her move toward.  
"I saw you did great job keeping all of them alive." Nirra joked and Katara laughed quietly.  
"Yeah, but it wasn't easy so I need you to help me."  
"Ok, you take Aang and I can handle the rest." Girls hugged and for the first time in a year Katara felt that her world was finally in the right place.


	17. Chapter 17

Nirra for the first time in many years had no idea what to do.  
It had been around a half of year after she finally had escaped Lo En Se and fought Azula. Airbender wondered what had happened to Fire Princess but she didn't have even courage to ask Zuko about it. He was already blaming himself so much for everything even though there was no his fault. It was all because of Nirra and her stupid ideas.  
Airbender sighed heavily when she took a look in the mirror to see dead pale face, purple eyebags from sleep deprivation and scars. She still couldn't remember exactly how much time she had spent in Lo En Se cells being tortured by Doctor Lu but she knew she would never forget about that experience. Not when she lost her.  
At first, when she had lost her memory, she didn't have to bother her mind about it. She was just a regular warrior, really skilled already and perfect as Fire Nation army soldier. That's why she hadn't been suprised when they had told her she had got hurt pretty badly and probably damaged part of her head. She must have got it during a battle, that was the only explanation.  
Now she knew it wasn't.  
Doctor Lu... he was more dangerous than Ozai and Azula combined, not because he had such strenght but because he controlled so much. He had his people in Earth Kingdom's councils where they were pushing laws that allowed selling people to his laboratory. He had his own army, trained and skilled under Fire Nation's greatest general. He owned a few places all around Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom where he could run away. Some of his ideas had been even supported by Ozai before he had got too much involved in war. However, that wasn't the scariest. Lu was a mage, powerful one. He didn't bend, but he had contact with dark spirit world and he could make people see and feel things they didn't think they would ever experience. That's how he managed to keep all of them out there. He kept messing with their heads.  
Not mentioning bloodbending.  
Nirra had come across his lab just because she had heard gossips about Airbenders that had been kept there. It had been shortly after the fire in her hometown where she had lost her mother and rest of nation and blame had been burden on her soul. She had been fourteen at that time and before never had had to make such difficult decisions to run away and leave her family to die. It wasn't like her and she had been fighting with herself constantly and planning revenge on Azula. However, hearing that there had been still some people of her nation, made her change her plans. Now she had cared only about saving them.  
And she had. Because she had been pretty good at faking and dealing with human traffickers, she had managed to send few of Airbenders to freedom in Earth Kingdom, before they had ended up being murdered by Ozai's attendants. After hearing that, she had been ready to give up and just stay at Lu's laboratory and become obedient. After all, there had been no point in fighting.  
Until she had seen him.  
He had been all covered in blood and had been beated up by the guards, who had kept hitting him with wood sticks, making him with next strike to groan louder in pain. Nirra still wasn't sure how she had realised it had been an Airbender but she clearly had remembered what she had done.   
The anger and fear had taken control over her powers which she had been keeping as a secret from Doctor Lu. And she had burnt the whole prison building, destroying indestructible walls. Using the advantage of the situation, she had grabbed the boy and with small group of prisoners had run away.  
This boy had happened to be Xiaong.  
After few weeks of intense healing, they all had managed to get better, even though their minds had been messed up. Xiaong had been at the that time the only Airbender left so Nirra had made sure to keep him safe and sound for rest of the war. Even though she had trusted Tezah with her life and had known she could count on him, she had seperated away from whole group at some point of their journey and run away with Xiaong. She could risk losing her only family to demons of the past.  
For the next three years of war Xiaong had stayed in Nirra's safe house in Fire Nation. As daughter of nobel Fire Nation soldier she had enough resources and power to hire people to watch Xiaong all day and night. She had provided him with best bending teacher, who even though hadn't been Airbender, had helped Xiaong to control his powers.  
And then she had left.  
That had been selfish of her, to just leave him on his own, but she had heard about the Avatar and some gossips about children of Airbenders who had happened to be Tye and Ayia. Nirra had found them by accident when she had been chasing Azula and Zuko after Fire Prince betrayal in Ba Sing Se. They hadn't looked like typical Airbenders and probably she would have passed them without even noticing, but Tye had begged her to take them to the Avatar, with tears in his eyes and Nirra just couldn't say no. And that's how she had found rest of her family.  
Airbender sighed again and tried to calm herself down by splashing a little bit of cold water on her face. She was actually terrified and had no idea how she could solve this problem.  
Nirra couldn't make herself to admit when she still kept avoiding seeing her siblings even though she clearly remembered everything now. She knew that if she said it out loud, she couldn't foul them for longer and she didn't want them to worry. She was the oldest and she was responsible for them. She could protect them from all the danger.  
Or at least she had thought so until she had lost her bending.  
Nirra couldn't tell if Doctor Lu had managed to do it, because he had been trying for many times to do so or it had been just shock reaction and she had forgot how to bend. No matter what was the reason, she couldn't either airbend and firebend.   
And that was what kept her awake every single night.  
That and one more thing.  
Zuko.  
All she had ever wanted was to stay by his side and grow old together. She had loved him since he had saved Aang from Azula. She understood how much he had loved and how much she had hurt him before but she couldn't stay with him. Even if he begged her for it. She just couldn't. She had duty toward her nation, she had to rebuolt their world, prepare Air Acylotes, because that wasn't Aang's duty. His only duties in her eyes were to keep world safe as Avatar and get married with Katara. Nirra couldn't expect her younger brother to sacrifice his whole life to changing the world, because he had been robbed before from his childhood and she didn't want to allow him to lose his adulthood too.   
That's why she had made a decision. She was leaving Fire Palace for good to train Air Acylotes and watch rebuild of Air Temples. She would also try to bend again, maybe with help of Katara she could heal from her physical scars. Most important however, Nirra had to remember to keep her family together, safe and happy.  
Even if it meant that she had to sacrifice her own love.

Zuko had never been happier. She was here, with him, safe and finally remembered everything. He could hide a small smile that kept appearing on his lips whenether he thought about his plan. He knew that it might be a little bit rushed but he couldn't wait for longer. Not when he had lost her once.  
He knocked quietly at her door, cautiously looking around before stepping in. He didn't want to hear Topf talking by the breakfast about how she had seen him sneaking in the night into Nirra's room, because who knew what Aang's reaction could be. He loved them, of course, but he also deepely cared about his sister well-being. However, nothing bad would happen to Nirra when she was with him.  
She was sleeping, but her tightly closed eyelids meant that she wasn't really dreaming well. She seemed so exhausted and done with the sleep she was having so she finally opened her eyes to see Zuko sitting on the edge of the bed. Fire Prince smiled slightly to Airbender before he moved closer to place small kiss on her forehead.  
"Ur ok?" She nodded and to suprise of Zuko she pulled him into fierce kiss. Her fingers clenched on his clothing when they finally pulled anyway, both finding it hard to breathe. Zuko wasn't sure from where that fire of emotion came, but he didn't mind, especially when she kept brushing his cheek, making his heart beat faster every second.  
"Stay here."  
"I wasn't going anywhere."   
"I mean for tonight." Her fingers got stuck in his hair when she kept glancing at him with this mysterious look on her face. Zuko wasn't sure what it was supposed to mean, but he decided not to dwell it that moment. After all, they were together and nothing bad could ever happen. Fire Prince pulled Airbender in another fierce kiss that turned into series of heated kisses that Zuko placed on her neck and collarbone. It was pure fire that had bedeviled them but none of them opposed it when Zuko made Nirra sit on his lap and still continued to kiss her while she was slowly unbuttoning his shirt. They probably should have waited before the official night, but neither of them could resist when they spent rest of the night making out in full moon light that kept lighting up the dark bedroom. The last thing Zuko remembered before closing his eyes was soft kiss in lips from Nirra and warmth of her naked body next to his.

When Zuko finally woke up, it was late morning and he could hear people walking through the corridors and screaming his name, looking for him. He quickly jumped into his feet and put on clothes that were left that night on the floor in mess. However, even though Zuko wasn't fully awake yet, he noticed that Nirra was already gone and instead of her there was a piece of paper on the bedshets. Fire Prince quickly scanned the text and suddenly felt world spinning around. He didn't even bother to check if he was fully dressed when he rushed from the room, almost knocking down Suki and Sokka who starred at him with big eyes.  
"Where is Nirra?" Fire Prince was breathing heavily and found it harder with every second to catch breath. When he didn't get answer from couple, he ran to Avatar's room, on his way losing that damn piece of paper, which Suki picked and handed to Sokka.  
"It can't be it." Watertribe warrior eyes grew bigger when he read last words from the cursed note that made Fire Lord lose his mind.

"I'm sorry but I have to do this. Forget about me. Please. Nirra."


	18. Chapter 18

Katara knew that Nirra regretted many things, but one was bothering her the most.  
It's been almost a year when she had left Fire Palace and decided to never come back. Whenever Katara asked her about it, Airbender just kept telling her it was right decision to do. She had to do this.  
But Katara knew it wasn't.  
Yes, Nirra had managed to get her bending back with help of Aang and Katara's. Yes, she had rebuilt most of the temples. Yes, she had successfully prepared large group of Air Acylotes to live as Airbender nation heirs. And yes, she had helped Aang and Katara a lot with Avatar's duties and she had trained her siblings to perfection.  
But she still wasn't happy.   
And it was all because love of her life was away.  
Katara could see how much Nirra was hurt whenever someone mentioned Fire Nation or Zuko himself. She had even given up trying to get back her firebending skills because it reminded her too much about him. Waterbender understood reasons why Nirra had done this and why she had hurt Zuko once again, but she knew better than Airbender that sacrifying her own happiness wouldn't help her to save her family. Xiaong, Tye, Ayia and even Aang, not mentioning Air Acylotes- all of them looked up to Nirra and tried to act like she did.   
And that's why Katara knew she had to change the situation before both of her friends end up even more heartbroken.  
She had been thinking for a very long time about what to do when one day, while they all had been visiting Topf in her eartbending school, she had noticed Nirra sitting every night at the desk and writing something. Katara knew that she shouldn't have, but curiosity and care for Airbender's well-being won and she had decided to check one day what Nirra had been writing.  
It had been letters to Zuko. There were from every day since they had parted. None of them had been sent, but still the feelings expressed on paper assured Katara that Airbender was still missing him and all she wanted is to be back at his side. So, with approval of Aang, she had sent some of letters to Zuko, without letting Nirra know about it.  
Waterbender had no idea that it would turn out that way.

It was Sokka and Suki's wedding day and all of their friends showed up on Kyoshi Island where they held celebrations since Pole was having really harsh winter and organising party there would be impossible. Aang laughed at Topf's salty joke about married couple when he noticed his girlfriend in the door.  
Katara was absolutely stunning. He still wasn't used to having her on his own and so close everyday. Sure, she was coming back to Pole from time to time, but most of her days she was spending with him, teaching Air Acylotes about Airbenders' culture or just saving the world with him. Aang wasn't sure what he had ever done to deserve her but was thankful that no matter what she was there for him.   
"Close your mouth, Twinkle Toes." Aang just laughed again at Topf's comment when he ran to Katara to swirl around with her in his arms.  
"You are a masterpiece." He whispered into her ear which made her crack even wider smile. She was wearing traditionally ceremony Air Nomades dress but in sky blue colour, characteristic for water tribes. Katara's apperance was reflection of her- waterbender from South Pole and Avatar's greatest love. Aang placed soft kiss on her kiss before he put her on the floor and grabbed her hand.  
"Let's go, I can't wait to see Suki and Sokka."  
"Believe me, there is nothing exciting about my brother in his wedding clothes." Katara joked and Aang shot her puppy eyes. He couldn't stop thinking how soon enough he would like to follow Sokka and Suki's steps and also marry Katara. He was also hoping to see his siblings getting their own families at the right time.  
And now it was perfect time for Nirra.  
Aang couldn't help but notice that even though she was smiling that smile didn't reach her eyes. She was nervous and he could tell why.   
Zuko walked into the room, with Ty Lee and Azula by his side. He seemed to grow and get even more mature than the last time Aang had seen him. He now looked like real Fire Lord he was supposed to become just in few days after Sokka and Suki's celebration. Zuko greeted Topf, Xiaong and Tye before he reached Katara and Aang's side, not noticing figure standing in the corner of the room.  
"Katara, you look absolutely..."  
"Stunning. I've told her so many times before." Aang laughed quietly when he kissed gently waterbender's temple who smiled at him and Fire Lord.  
"It's so nice to see you, Zuko. It's been a long time, way too long."  
"Yes, I know." Fire Lord's face dropped when he tried to fake smile. All of them knew the reason why they hadn't really seen each other in last year but none of them dared to say it loud.   
"But I hope I will get a chance to see you soon." He winked at Aang, who shot him meaningful look what Katara didn't miss to notice.  
"What do you mean?"   
"Nothing." Fire Lord smirked, with fire dancing in his eyes.  
"I just hope to see you two getting married soon, that's all."   
"KATARA WON'T BE GETTING MARRIED UNTIL SHE'S 60 AND I LIVE BY THAT!" 

Nirra was dying inside. He was there, chatting with her brother, Katara and Sokka and casually laughing. He seemed to be so on ease, almost like he didn't expect her to be here. Maybe he thought she would come.   
Or maybe he just didn't care anymore.  
"Are you ok, Master Nirra?" She quickly nodded when she felt familiar presence by her side. Tikkik was waterbender who had trained under Katara and since he was close friend of his master and Sokka, he and Nirra had met few times before. He seemed like a really nice guy and she couldn't lie that attention that she was receiving from him in different circumstances would be welcomed but not in that case. Not when she was dying because of love to Fire Lord.  
"You're pretty pale, you sure you don't want to go outside and get some fresh air?"   
"No, I'm fine, thank you." She shot him calming smile before she focused her eyes again on tall and stunning figure of Zuko, who seemed to have got even more handsome and mature. Nirra wondered who would soon get chance to kiss these lips and to sleep next to his side like she had used to do before. The memories were too painful and suddenly Airbender felt her eyes getting wet.  
"Hey, I'm here. It's ok." Tikkik surrounded her with his strong shoulder, allowing her to rest head on his shoulder. When she quickly wiped tracks of tears on her check and raised her eyes, she saw.  
He was looking at her.  
Zuko.  
He was starring at her.

Zuko didn't think he could be in more pain but after this night he was convincted he would end up even more hurt.  
He hadn't seen her for a year and honestly at some point he had been ready to give up and move on. She had hurt him and left so many times, so maybe it wasn't really love? However, few weeks prior he had got letters. From her. They were raw, innocent and honest. She had described everything she had been going through, her achievements and failures. The most important however was the love she had expressed on the paper. She didn't stop loving him, he knew that deep inside and letters were proof of that.  
At least that's what he had thought before he saw her with him.  
He didn't know him, but looked like waterbender. His worried expression, eyes glued to Airbender and arm around meant that he was someone close to her. Someone closer than just a friend. Zuko couldn't help but feel anger taking control over his body. He shouldn't have got his hopes up. She had moved on. The letters... he must have understood them the wrong way.  
"... Zuko, are you alright?" He turned back to Katara and shot her a fake smile that he was so used to give that was sure that it would foul waterbender. After all, what could he say?  
"Yes, sure. Let's not make Suki wait any longer for us, shall we." And then he walked through ceremony door, with his head high and attitude of Fire Lord. Not man who just had his heart broken.

Celebration was going insane, everyone drinking and just enjoying themselves. Sokka managed to get even some of cactus juice and now was wilding around to great disapproval of his new wife, who just stood by and watched him make a fool of himself. Katara laughed, when she watched her brother convince Tye to try the drink who shot questioning look to his oldest sibling who shook her head to his great disappointment. Waterbender knew that nothing really would happen to Tye if he took a sip, but decision of Nirra was final. Speaking of which, Katara kept watchiung from distance the exchange of looks between Airbender and Fire Lord when they thought no one was watching. Tikkik's arm was still around Nirra's shoulders, but Airbender didn't care. She and Zuko seemed to have this silent argument that could end up in either a fight or making out sesssion and Katara was hoping it would be second option.  
"CAN YOU BOTH STOP OR SHOW I JUST START THROW THINGS AT YOU?" Everyone's attention turned to Topf, who after few drinks, got even bolder when she stood up and turned her face to Nirra and Zuko.  
"I swear on Spirits, I can't stand you both and these sugary looks and angst and ugh! You're worse than Aang and Katara!"   
"Hey, what was that supposed to mean?" Katara shushed her boyfriend when she glanced with rest of guests on Fire Lord and Airbending master who seemed to suddenly not know each other, looking in opposite directions. Katara could see questioning look of Tikkik's and she felt sorry for him for catching feelings, however she had warned him before that Nirra was taken. He hadn't considered her advice and now was paying its price and having his heart slowly broken.  
"Topf, as much as I respect you and your powers, I think you have mistaken me for someone else. Waterbending master is by Master Nirra's side, not me, I'm afraid." Zuko's indifferent voice of Fire Lord sounded so fake to Katara's ears but some of guests believed his statement, so they got back to their chit-chats. However, Gaang couldn't be fouled so easily.  
"Cut the crap, Zuko, I know you're starring at her when you think no one is watching." Topf took another quick shot and again spoke out what everyone was thinking.  
"And don't get me started about you, Moody Princess. You are so obvious that even I can see that and I'm blind!"  
"Enough!" Nirra raised from her seat, with fire dancing in her eyes and...  
"Master Nirra, what is happening?" Tikkik was first one to ask question everyone wanted to say.   
"... I'm..."  
"Firebending. That's so great, Nirra!" Ty Lee hugged shocked Airbender tightly when she still had small flames dancing on her fingertips.  
"It's been like what? More than a year and yet here we are! How did you do that?"  
"I...don't know..."  
"You haven't firebended for whole this time?" Katara watched Zuko's indifferent mask fall when he starred with suprise painted on his face at Airbender who under his sight quickly closed her palm, making flames disappear.  
"Yes. But it's nothing."  
"Of course, it's nothing for you!" Zuko went off and Katara watched in shock as Nirra shot Fire Lord warning look, like she was trying to tell him not to cross the line.  
"What was that supposed to mean?"  
"Hey, guys, how about we..." No one listened to Aang, when both Airbender and Fire Lord raised from their seats.  
"That you are driving yourself to the edge! Don't lie, you went to Lo En Se just to die, am I right?" Zuko starred at girl with anger painted at his face and Katara could understand feelings that had been bottled inside him for such long time and now he decided to show.  
"You are blaming yourself for what happened to your family and then to Aang at Ba Sing Se. You want to be responsible for Azula's actions. Damn it, you just want to play fucking hero, that's what you want!"   
"Hey, do not disrespect Master..."   
"Oh, shut up." The whole Gaang freezed, shocked with Zuko's reaction at Tikkkik, but neither Fire Lord or Nirra moved.   
"And even if I do, so what? It's my life and..."  
"And I was a part of it!" Zuko yelled, not trying to hide his true emotions.   
"Before you decided just to do everything on your own! Do you think you're setting good example for your siblings? Sacrifying everything for the world?"  
"You have no right to tell what I should or shouldn't do." Fire was dancing on Nirra's fingers but she didn't care.   
"And you had no tight to decide what would be best for me." And with these words, Fire Lord left the room, leaving almost everyone in shock.

Nirra waited some time before the whole atmosphere got little bit better and everyone got little bit more drunk when she informed that she had to get some fresh air. It wasn't like anyone would notice that she was gone- Sokka was high on cactus juice and so was Xiaong, Katara and Aang kept dancing and having great fun, Topf was being busy learning Tye and Ayia new tricks and Tikkik... Nirra didn't know where he was, but she didn't care. She had few drinks and now was feeling way better especially because she finally got to firebend and it never felt so good.  
She tried to walk straight, but failed miserably when she came across some statue and almost knocked it down, making a lot of noise which caught Tikkik's attention who quickly ran to her side.  
"Master Nirra, are you ok?" He helped her to stand on her feet when he examined her face closely.  
"Come on, let's get some fresh air."  
"That's good idea."   
"I will walk her." Nirra and Tikkik turned around to see Fire Lord standing in front of them with indifferent look on his face.  
"I'm sure I can handle..."  
"It wasn't a question." Zuko interupted Tikkik's, when he grabbed Nirra's hand.   
"She can decide." Tikkik was still holding her tight and now she was torn between two strong benders who decided it would be best to make a fight in the middle of Sokka and Suki's wedding.  
"... I will go with Fire Lord." She finally said, releasing herself from both grip from Tikkik and Zuko. Waterbender starred at her for few seconds before turned around and mumbling under his breath went back to ballroom, leaving old lovers to themselves.

"What do you want?" Nirra knew best idea was to attack because it would lead to an argument and fight would mean...  
"What are these?" Her eyes grew bigger when she saw a pile of papers in Zuko's hand. With her handwritting.  
"Where did you..." She tripped but thankfully he caught her before she would end up on the floor again.   
"How much have you drunk?"   
"Not your business anyway." She sounded like little kid, she knew it and wasn't sure if it was only because of alcohol or become she loved teasing Zuko, who starred at her for few long seconds, before he sighed heavily and helped her stand up straight.  
"Let's get you some water and..."  
"Where did you get these letters from?" She recognised the letters she had been writing to him since they had parted, but she never actually dared to send them. So how could he have them?  
"So you didn't send them?" She shook her head and Zuko laughed. He laughed like crazy but she didn't like sound of it, because he was so so heartbroken and even drunk she knew that again it was her fault.  
"Of course you didn't. You would never have guts to do it." His anger was visible when he dropped her hand which was holding unconsciously and turned around, ready to walk away.  
"But it's true! What I wrote..." He didn't stop, so she ran.   
Because she couldn't lose him.

"Zuko, you idiot, just stop!" He turned around the exact moment she crashed into him what ended up in him catching in last moment and holding close to his chest. Fire Lord was about to pull off, but Nirra was still sober enough to catch him by the collar of his clothing.  
"It's true. Everything. I really wrote that, because... I missed you."  
"Zuko, there was no day that I would stop thinking about you. The sun, the moon, the fire, the sky... everything reminded me of you. I couldn't even firebend because it hurt too much to think about you. I know i have hurt you and I know that you hate me, but believe me I really thought it was right decision! That I was giving you a chance of meeting perfect girl and myself of fixing my mistakes." Nirra was breathing heavily, like verbosity had tired her. She looked in Fire Lord's eyes and waited in silence for his reaction.  
"Zuko, please say something, anything, you can hate me, yell at me like before just..." He didn't let her finish when he pressed his lips against hers. Nirra didn't even flinch, when she returned kiss, with whole passion and love she had bottling in herself for a year. Nirra could feel Zuko pulling her even closer so she wrapped her arms around his neck, not stopping kissing him unless for short breaks to catch breath.  
"... We should probably go back... they will probably..." His lips kept touching her neck and collarbone and Nirra couldn't hide emotions that were inside her when she returned kisses, passionately kissing jawline of Fire Lord, whose skin smelled the same and felt the same as year ago.   
"Zuko, come on, we really should..." He pulled her with him when they quickly ran to through the corridors, to place where no one could disturb them.   
But little did they know that they were watched.

"...Sokka, are you ok?" Groom nodded, with eyes still bigger than Earth Kingdom money when he collapsed on the chair next to his wife.  
"Please tell me we didn't act like this." He groaned and hit face in the table, causing Suki to knit her brows.  
"Sokka, what are you talking about?"  
"I REALLY DIDN'T NEED TO SEE THIS!" Dramaticed Sokka raising his eyes again on Suki.  
"I feel like my eyes are burning."  
"Sokka." Suki warned him before giving him gentle, but waking up slap.  
"What. Did. You. See."  
"So, I went for more cactus juice."  
"No more cactus juice then." Sokka made puppy eyes but for that moment he couldn't convince Suki who starred at him with determination.  
"So I was walking down the corridor, you know to ask servant to help me out when..." Sokka closed his eyes, trying to erase memories from his head.  
"I SAW NIRRA AND ZUKO MAKING OUT! ON SPIRITS, WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE ME?!"  
"You saw what?!" Aang turned his head to married couple and so did rest of Gaang.  
"What does making out mean?" Ayia quietly asked Ty Lee, who just pat her head gently.  
"Nothing important, believe me."  
"Sokka, where did you see them? I will go and..." Katara held back Aang when she smiled at him.  
"Sweetie, don't you remember that was our plan from the beginning?"  
"Yes, but not them making out in the middle of the wedding! And Nirra won't get married until she's 60 and I say so!" Waterbender laughed, seeing her boyfriend little bit drunk and definetly talking shit.  
"Sweetie, you sound just like Sokka."  
"And his is right! No marriage for you or Nirra!" Sokka took sip of cactus juice that was taken away from him by Suki.   
"You better not get me started right on how annoying you sound when you..." Kyoshi Warrior was cut off when Sokka placed a kiss on her lips.   
"Ok, they can get married when they're 40."  
"BUT I NEVER AGAIN WANT TO SEE IT!"

"...I'm sorry."   
"What for?" His hand was in her hair while her fingertips were brushing his chest. Zuko understood that they should go back to wedding reception and celebrate with Sokka and Suki, but then he remembered that celebrations would last another two days. It didn't hurt anyone that they were missing. Besides, it's not like they could go right now. Not when she was so beautiful, with her hair lose and dress falling off her shoulders he kept kissing until she got love bites.   
"For leaving you. Two times."   
"I've learnt my lesson, from now on we sleep tied together." She laughed and on Spirits, he had missed this sweet sound so much.   
"You better think this through because if you decide there is no going back."   
"I know. And I want it." He placed soft kiss on her lips and then lowered to her jawline.  
"...But Zuko, you have to really be serious about it, you as Fire Lord and me as Airbender and protector of Air Temples. I can't ask Aang to take my responsibilities and..."   
"We will figure it out. I promise." Zuko brushed her cheek and sensed her whole body shivering. He knew that his touch always made her feel like this and it was same if it goes for him. He had been close with Mai, really close, but it was nothing in comparison to Nirra.   
"But you will get your crown. I promise."  
"Idiot, I don't care about crown or anything. I want only you."   
"Then it's settled." Zuko smiled, before silently asking Nirra for allowance. When she nodded, his hands slipped down her shoulders, making her dress fall down.   
"If anyone walks in..."  
"We're screwed." Zuko agreeded with her.  
"But I don't care."  
"Neither do I." Her fingers quickly unbottoned his shirt and then... they just enjoyed the night, away from people, just two of them and the full moon.


	19. Chapter 19

If someone had ever told Nirra things would turn out that way, she would definetly laugh at them. Her, being Air Master and Protector of Air Temples? Her, saving world with her brother, an Avatar? Her, finding true love and getting married? No, it sounded too good to be true.  
But it was. Shortly after Sokka and Suki's wedding Zuko had proposed to her and after few weeks they had got married, as they didn't want to wait any longer. They had been through enough, alone and hurt and they needed each other to heal. Nirra smiled to herself when she remembered how anxious she had been, to actually stand by Fire Lord's side, as his wife. She had a lot of responsibilities and so did he. They were often apart, she at Air Temples, he at Fire Palace, but never separated.   
"... The morning is beautiful, isn't it?" She allowed herself to drown in his strong embrace, when rested head on husband's shoulder. It felt good, to be back, at his side, to wake up everyday to see his smile and to share every moment with him. Nirra knew that times were hard, with new cults arising, bloodbenders showing up from nowhere and sandbenders terrorising Earth Kingdom land, but she didn't fear. Nothing could scare her anymore, not when she knew that there was someone to catch her everytime she was about to fall.   
"Because you're here." Nirra placed kiss on Zuko's jawline, who sighed softly, hugging her closer, with his head resting on hers.  
"... I've never imagined this would all happen." Zuko admitted, still with eyes glued to the rising sun. He seemed so much on ease and so much more solemn at the same time. It wasn't this sixteen years old boy she had been fighting day after day just because she had disliked the thought he could be a good person and real friend. It was a Fire Lord, who had managed to restore his honour and bring end to one hundred years old war. But he was still also Zuko, this sweet dork, who til this day didn't know how to act around people or how to flirt.  
Ok, maybe he knew few things about how to make her breathless.  
Nirra smiled widely, with her hands intertwined with his, feeling that for the first time in years she was at the right place.  
"... Me either."

Sokka and Suki couldn't have been happier. After all they had experienced, the struggles, seperation and pain, they were here, together and with new member of the family on their way.  
"I'm telling you this one last time, Sokka, we are not naming our kid Chekak, just because it sounds like name of cheese!" Suki rolled her eyes with annoyance, but still managed to crack a smile when her husband pulled out long scroll, all covered in some crazy writing and drawings, that could only Sokka create.   
"No worries, I have approximately around 170 to go! How about ..."  
"I was thinking and actually I would like to name her Lalin." Sokka's eyes grew bigger when Suki blushed a little. She wasn't sure if it was good idea, but after seeing eyes dancing on her husband's lashes she knew she had made the right move.  
"The moon." He whispered, when he reached her side.   
"I want her to be as brave as Yue." Sokka nodded, still in shock how much Suki cared about him, remembering that his first love had turned into the moon. Naming their kid to commemorate her memory... that's too much to ask for, but still was really sweet of Suki. But...  
"What if they're a boy?"   
"Oh, that's not happening." Suki laughed, at her husband's puzzled look.  
"I need someone to continue my legacy as best Kyoshi Warrior. Maybe our second child will be Watertribe Chief, though."   
"I like this idea." Couple shared a soft kiss in the light of afternoon sun, that kept blazing through the window, ready to meet their little warrior soon.

Topf was exhausted, but it felt good. After all, she was doing what she loved- teaching Earthbeding and Metalbending and yelling at people. Day couldn't be better.  
"Topf, how can you be getting better and better every day?" She turned around to see Airbender siblings, all dressed up in official clothing. They were probably heading to meeting at Fire Palace, where Zuko had called all the friends. Topf was only hoping that big announcement didn't mean Nirra pregnant, because she couldn't handle two babies in the group at once. Earthbender hugged Airbenders tightly, before she realised...  
"Where did you lose Aang?" Xiaong and Tye shared a look before they smirked at Topf.  
"That's why we're here. We came for you, because we know for sure that you don't want to miss it." Topf, curious, followed group to the Appa, which quickly took off from the ground to fly to unknown destination. 

To say Aang was anxious would be misunderstatement, because he was dying inside. He knew that in fact there were no chances that she would say no, but still what if? Airbender might be an Airbender and an Avatar, but when it came to love he was like a highschooler- dumb and making a lot of mistakes.   
"... Aang, are you ok?" Katara reached his side, with worry in her eyes, because as always she knew something was up. She understood him without a word and noticed quicker than anyone if something was up. Airbender was about to suggest heading outside, where Appa was waiting, to take them to place where he wanted to talk with her, but then...  
"Katara, willyoumarrymeandmakemethehappiestmanalive?"  
"What?" Waterbender knitted her brows with confusion painted on her face, when she grabbed Airbender's hand, who looked like was about to pass out.  
"Aang, what did you say, I can't really understand..."  
"I wanted to ask you if you will marry me and make me the happiest man alive? I actually have whole speech prepared, romantic scenery, I even asked Zuko for advice, but it's fine if you don't..."  
"Who said I don't?" Aang raised eyes on his girlfriend who seemed to be little bit... confused and amuzed.  
"I mean, you said you don't really understand me so..."  
"On Spirits, Aang, you're so hopeless sometimes." Waterbender couldn't help but laugh when she placed a soft kiss at shocked Airbender's lips.  
"So..."   
"Yes, I will marry you. And I don't need any romantic speech anyway, because you would pass out before you got to end of it." Katara smiled at him, with her hands cupping his cheeks. Aang wondered what he had ever done to deserve to have such beautiful soul by his side and now...  
"... You really want to stay by my side forever?" Katara nodded, when Aang tried not to sher a tear.  
"Even when I'm Avatar? With all my duties and responsibilities?"   
"I will always be ready to help you."  
"But it will mean that you will probably have to stay with me, at Western Air Temple, far away from Pole and..."  
"AANG YOU IDIOT JUST STOP TALKING BEFORE SHE CHANGES HER MIND!" The couple turned around to see familar faces, starring at them through the windows of waterbender's summer house. Zuko and Nirra were smiling at them and so were Mai and Ty Lee, while Sokka was starring at Aang with "She was supposed to get married at 60" look on his face. Suki was trying to hide her amusement, but Topf and Airbender siblings didn't even bother with it and were laughing their asses off.   
"You were right, Tye, I couldn't miss it!" Topf laughed, with her hands around stomach.  
"Twinkle Toes being himself and proposing to his lover was the best thing that could happen today."  
"Agree." Katara smiled at her boyfriend, who blushed like crazy before he pulled a necklace from his robe. He seemed to be unsure for first, remembering that Katara always kept her mother's engagement necklace on her neck, but then waterbender took it off and patiently waited for him to put the new one with slightly shaking fingers.  
"... How do you like it?" Katara touched the sky blue fabric, so similar to her mother's necklace and yet so different and she smiled widely.  
"I love it. And I love you, Aang." The couple shared a more intense kiss, making the audience lose their mind.  
"Ugh, Aang, not in front of us!"  
"Aren't they sweet?" Ty Lee starred with adoration at couple while Airbender siblings covered their eyes.  
"I'm so happy for them."  
"I SWEAR ON SPIRITS IF YOU DON'T STOP RIGHT NOW, I WILL FIGHT YOU, AANG, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!"  
"SOKKA!" Katara and Aang laughed, when they pulled away to see their big family all here. And world didn't seem so hostile and in pieces anymore. 

THE END


End file.
